


We Could Be A Love Song

by YassNiall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Author Louis, Bottom Louis, Famous Harry, Famous Zayn, Good Pure Happiness, M/M, Non-Famous Niall, Top Harry, i just want my boys to be happy, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YassNiall/pseuds/YassNiall
Summary: Louis is trying to get his life back on track after being left at the altar. Of course, at this time where he is supposed to find himself, Louis finds Harry instead. He's not sure if it's a good or bad thing, but one thing is certain. His life is going to be going in a whole new direction than planned.





	1. Chapter One

“Niall,” Louis called as he walked into the flat. “I’ve got dinner and some good news!” He toed his shoes off as Niall lazily walked to the down, his hair matted down on the side from his nap.

“What’s up, Lou?” Niall yawned. 

“Well, Niall, remember that time I jokingly entered to get One Direction tickets?” Louis asked, quickly walking past his best friend. He knew better than to stand next to Niall when giving good news.

“No way.” Niall’s face slowly morphed into a smile, “You didn’t win them, did you?” 

“No, I didn’t.” Louis shrugged, milking the surprise. “But I did buy front row tickets and backstage passes for their last show tomorrow.”

He walked to the dining room and set the food down. Niall rushed him, wrapped his strong arms around the smaller of the two. “Louis William Tomlinson, will you marry me?” He begged as tears fell down his face.

Louis chuckled and kissed his friend’s hair, “Sorry, but I’m not the marrying type anymore.”

Niall removed himself from Louis’ embrace and gave him a serious look, “You don’t really mean that, do you?” Louis shrugged and started taking out the food. “I think I really do mean it this time.” Louis glanced to Niall, eyes hidden by his hair and lashes, “How could a person spends years with you and just leave without another thought? It just isn’t fair and it’s fucked me up on the idea of love.” 

Sadly, Niall knew how much it fucked him up. Louis was so distraught after being left at the altar that he could barely say two words to anyone weeks. He was in love with Corey, had been since he was eighteen. Niall couldn’t forget how happy Louis looked when he told him that he was engaged. But he also couldn’t forget the pain in Louis’ eyes when he realized Corey wasn’t going to follow him down the hall.

The only thing that helped Louis was writing. Back when he and Niall were in secondary school Louis wrote a short story that was published in the town’s newspaper. After that, Louis was hooked. He had written his first novel and sent it out to a publisher when he was just 16. Even as young as he was back then, they offered Louis a contract to write a five book series with them and Louis signed. He didn’t even finish school, that nearly killed his poor mother.

So, as he was recovering from a broken heart, he wrote the fourth book in the series. It was the saddest and most heartbreaking one he had ever written. He completely tore apart the relationship of his characters and broke them up. All of the fandom was destroyed and Louis didn’t realize what he had done until his twitter exploded with people burning his books. He had to swear to them that he was going to fix everything. But Niall had no idea how Louis was going to be able to. 

So Niall just let the conversion drop and went to help Louis. “Did you hear that One Direction is taking a hiatus?” Niall asked as he placed the cups down on the table. Louis glanced at him and rolled his eyes, “Are you dying inside?” 

“Why should I be?” Niall asked, passing him a plate. 

Louis sat down and grabbed his pizza from the bag. “Because they’re never getting back together.”

 

Niall looked at Louis like he said that he killed his cat. “Go put five pounds in the arsehole jar and wash your mouth with soap.” 

Louis laughed and handed Niall his chicken pasta. “Mate, calm down, I’m just taking the piss.” Niall turned his nose up and away from Louis, “This is a house with a zero tolerance for making fun of the one who pays the rent. Me.”

Louis smiled at Niall and got up to put five pounds in the jar. If it had be anyone else who made him put money in a jar for making fun of a boy band Louis would have kicked their ass, but it was Niall. Louis would sell his kidney for Niall. 

“So, they're taking a hiatus?”

 

“And a well deserved one too. Their management and label have been working them raw for far too long.” Niall scowled. “And they’ve kept poor Harry in the closet the whole time. Thankfully they’re going to change their label and management in a few months.”

Louis laughed at how serious his friend sounded, “Didn’t Harry date Taylor Swift and Kendall Jenner?” That set Niall off and into another rant about how evil the music industry really was. Louis pretended to listen, but really, he was thinking about what he would write that night when he went on his computer. 

“Louis, are you even listening to me!” Niall shouted with a mouthful of pasta flying everywhere.

“Of course I’m not, Niall! But I am thinking about how fit that Harry fellow is. I wouldn’t mind it if was gay.” Louis grinned, ducking to avoid getting hit by Niall.

-  
*Two Weeks Earlier*

Louis stared at the picture on James’ desk. He was smiling with his arm wrapped around his brother’s shoulder. They both had on tuxes, if Louis hadn’t been there he would have supposed that they were at a wedding, not crashing a fancy Oscars party. It hurt to see Corey so happy, smiling like he was in love with the person taking the picture. But Louis knew that wasn’t the truth because he was the one behind the camera.

“You know, he really is sorry about everything.” James said, pushing away from the doorframe where he was watching Louis’ reaction.

Louis scoffed, “If he were sorry he wouldn’t have cheated. He wouldn’t have left.” He straightened his back and turned to face his almost brother-in-law. “How have you been, James? I’m sorry that I haven’t called. It’s been rough.” 

“I’ve been great, thank you for asking. Him on the other hand, not so much.” James made his way past Louis and sat behind his large cherry oak desk. “Now then, let’s get to business before we lose this beautiful day.” Louis sigh half heartedly, but sat across from James. He braced himself for the pitch that was about to thrown at him.

For the past few years, Louis and James had been playing a cat and mouse game for the movie rights of Louis’ series. There were good times where Louis would get close to signing the papers and then something would happen to scare him away again. It was exhausting for them both, but they knew that Louis would give in one day just to see his world come to life.

James gently put on his glasses and peered toward Louis, ready to start from scratch. “Louis, you’ve heard all of this before, but now is the time to really get this all started. You’re about to release your last Lovingly book and you know how hard it is to come up with good ideas now a days. You have to sign to keep the money coming.” 

 

“I couldn’t care less about money, James.” Louis rolled his eyes, “ It’s about the story, my story, and every time Hollywood gets a book rights it destroys it.” He knew that James wouldn’t screw him over, but he was too scared to think properly. 

James breathed deeply through his nose before reaching into his desk to pull out a pair of glasses and a stack of papers. “We have met over this contract time after time. Changing and arguing and hating each other for demands that are just too ridiculous. But this is it. The final contract that we will draw up for you, the final time I will ask you for the rights. Please think about it, Louis.” James handed him the papers.

Louis leafed through it, reading every single line three times over. Everything was perfect, exactly the way Louis demanded. Crystal clear and legally binding. But he couldn’t help but feel wrong for even considering it. Yet, he sighed deeply before reaching to the desk for a pen. 

“If this blows up in my face, I’m coming after you.” He said, gripping the pen too tightly. “This can’t suck.” 

James chuckled before standing and walking to shake Louis’ hand. “You’ll be there for every step. Hell, you can even edit the damn thing if you want. But for now, we’re just going to have you write a short script for casting calls and then you’re going to be there to choose your perfect Cecil and Jake.” 

Louis laughed slightly, though the his fear screamed to run away before everything got ruined. “It’s going to be fine.” He muttered to himself as signed, “Everything will be fine.”

It felt as if Louis had just sold his soul, but he had to have faith that James wouldn’t screw him over like his brother did. He handed the papers back to James and stood. “I’m leaving before you convince me to sell my liver too.” 

“I’ve seen the way you drink, I don’t want something that will fail in two months time.” He teased, holding his arms up to embrace the younger lad. Louis rolled his eyes, “Oh shut up.” He pulled back and bit his lip. “James, who's in line for auditions?” 

James waved his hand in the air, dismissing his question. “It hasn’t been announced yet, but there’s a rumor that Harry Styles wants to get into acting.”

“Harry Styles.” Louis laughed, “Why would I want him in my movie?” 

“Haven’t you noticed how much he looks like Cecil?” 

-

“Oh god, this isn’t happening! I must be dreaming. Louis, pinch me.” Niall whispered in his ear. Louis laughed at him and dragged him forward, making the line to meet the members of the band move forward. They were only two people away from Niall possibly fainting. But Louis couldn’t blame him, the boys up ahead were very attractive. 

Zayn was the shortest of the three, but still, he towered at 5’9”. Louis now understood why Niall always talked about how gorgeous he is in person. His smile grew with each person he talked to and his eyes shined so brightly that Louis could look away from them. Louis couldn’t understand how he looked so good in a hoodie and sweatpants. 

Next to him was Liam. He was only a little taller than Zayn, but he was larger. His shoulders were wide and his arms were as thick as Louis’ tights. Zayn looked graceful and elegant, whereas Liam looked like was powerful and terrifying. But his face and body language told a different story. His smile was so large it took over half his face and he hugged every person softly, as if scared to break them.

Then there was Harry, the tallest of the three. His hair fell to his shoulders in wild tangles and his frame seemed to change with every angle Louis caught of him. From the front, he seemed lanky with a little muscle. Then, when he would lift an arm, all the muscles in his bicep seemed to flex and become two times bigger. He was beautiful and strong and elegant. The more Louis watched him the more he seemed to look like Cecil.

Cecil was tall with dark hair and green eyes. Strong and firm, as if he was training for a cage match. But he was also gentle and kind, a person that would soon hurt himself then others. Harry seemed perfect for the role, but Louis didn’t like the idea of him playing his characters.

Though, as good looking as they were, it made Louis feel strange for wanting to meet them. All around Louis and Niall were young teenage girls that giggled every time Louis even spare a glance, it made him feel dirty.

“Louis, come on.” Niall shoved him forward, tilting his head towards the boys in front of them.

“Oh, sorry. I zoned out a bit, I was thinking about the book.” Louis said with an awkward grin. Niall rolled his eyes and turned to Zayn. Niall chatted with him as Zayn signed his CD while Louis turned to face Harry. 

“Hey, I’m Louis.” He smiled, holding his hand out to shake Harry’s. Harry gladly took it and gave him a knowing smile. “Yeah, I know. I’m a fan of your work.” Louis gasped and dropped his hand. “Fuck, you’ve read my books?” 

“Yeah! I love them! I’m really excited for the fifth one, but I must say this. Fuck you for ruining Jake’s life.” Harry laughed. 

“Okay, yeah, I deserve that. But I was going through a rough time then.” Louis laughed with him. 

Louis glanced away momentarily from Harry’s face to see Niall chatting with Zayn and Liam. “So, Harry, what do you really think about my work?” He jokingly asked. 

Harry face seemed to light up even more, “Oh, I love it. I’ve been reading it since it first came out. I actually still have my original copy of the first book.” 

“Wow, you are such a nerd.” Louis teased. Harry blushed a bit, but nodded. “What can I say? It really changed my life way back then.” Louis tilted his head to the side. “It hasn’t been that long, has it?”

“I first read it when I was fourteen.”

“Christ, I’m old.” Louis frowned.

Niall cleared his throat, reminding Louis that he was there too. “Oh shit, yeah. Harry, this is my mate, Niall. He’s a huge fan.” Niall held out his hand to shake Harry’s. Harry gladly took it and looked him up and down quickly while pursing his lips, “He doesn’t very much look like a fan. He looks more like a person.” 

Niall cackled at the joke as Louis rolled his eyes. “Fuck, Harry, that joke wasn’t even funny the first time you said.” Zayn groaned, joining their huddle. “Would you lads like a picture before we have to move on?” 

“Of course!” Niall shouted, handing his phone to Louis, “Take the picture for us, Lou?” 

“Sure, get together. Please and thank you.” Louis said, gently pushing Niall in the middle of the huddle while stepping away. “No, come on in here, Louis! I want a picture with my favorite author. I’ll take the picture.” Harry protested. He wrapped his hand around Louis wrist to drag him next to him.

“Oh, um, okay.” Louis blushed slightly, trying to hand him the phone. 

“No, I’ll take it with my phone and post it on Twitter for you, Niall.” Harry insisted. Louis glanced at Niall to see if he should protest, but Niall just looked overjoyed. Louis just smiled and turned to face the camera. 

Harry pulled out his phone and wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist. He could feel the blush on his cheeks deepened. After the picture was done, Niall said his goodbyes and Louis rubbed his face to make the blush go down. 

“Louis, um, I heard that your books are going to become movies and that auditions are going to be happening. So I wanted to know if I could do that.” Harry stuttered quickly, seeing that Louis and Niall were about to be guided away. Louis tilted his head, “If you want to. You’d have to talk to your agent to get the details.” 

“But I don’t have an agent of that sorts.” Harry blushed, walking with Louis as he began to walk away.

Suddenly, Louis realized what Harry was hinting at. “I have a Twitter, Harry. Send me a message sometime soon.” He waved as he walked away, leaving Harry to meet the rest of the people waiting. 

“Well then, ready to get back to work?” Zayn teased. 

“Oh shut up. I was a little awestruck.” 

“It seems more like you have a crush.” 

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend and turned to greet the next person. Zayn was right though. Ever since Harry first read Louis’ books and found out that he was about the same age as him, Harry had been pining over the young author that made the YA community fall in love. He inspired Harry to chase after his dreams. If Louis could do it, Harry would too. Now he had the chance to play his favorite character in a movie and become friends with Louis. Harry wasn’t going to pass that up.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thank you so much for reading this work. I began to write this to let out some of my stress and, honestly, I was never going to post this. But it was my boyfriend who convinced me to anyway. I'd like it if you'd leave comments and give me ideas on what direction I should take this story. Once again, thank you.
> 
> Love, Daphne
> 
> (P.S. I wrote this while fishing with my dad and my fingers were going numb from the cold. So please bear with me.)

Louis head was still spinning as he walked out of the O2. Niall chattered on about how amazing the concert was next to him, but he couldn’t hear him. The fireworks that ended the show gave Louis a headache. The throbbing in his head didn’t bother him though. The show was incredible and Louis had to admit, the way that Harry carried himself on his stage was so alike to how Cecil carried himself in his everyday life. Harry would be perfect for the role. It kind of scared Louis how perfect he was.

“Louis, wanna go get a pint with me? I might meet up with Ed too.” Niall asked, pulling Louis to a stop in front of a pub. 

“I have to go to a bunch of meetings tomorrow, Ni. Sadly, I have to sit this one out.” Louis gave his friend a sad grin. “I’d love to get drunk and yell about how pretty Zayn is, though.”

Even in the dark, Louis could tell that Niall’s face was bright red. “Shut up, you arse.” Niall rubbed his cheeks roughly, “Try and get some sleep tonight, yeah?”

“I’ll try, but no promises.” Louis chuckled at his friend before turning to walk down the street a little.

Louis walked slowly toward the tube. The night was cool, but nice enough to not feel it chilly. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it for something to do while staring up at the sky, wondering if his mum was watching him doing something she hated and yelling about his health. 

“You know, smoking kills.” A deep voice rasped from behind him. Louis lazily glanced back and was shocked to see it was Harry. He choked on the smoke that got caught in his throat before managing to speak.

“Harry, what are you doing out in the street?” Louis asked.

“I could ask you the same thing, love.” Harry teased, taking the cigarette from the shorter man’s hand.

“You know, smoking kills.” Louis repeated the words to him only moments ago.

Harry shrugged and inhaled slowly. “I need a vice to calm me down and there’s no beer at the after party.”

“Is that why you’re out on the street with me instead of spending time with your friends?” Louis asked, glancing back up to the sky.

“No, it was getting a bit too sad for my liking. So I decided to step out for a walk. I found you out here by accident.” 

“That was a dumb idea. There are still some fans around here, ready to pounce.” Louis chuckled, taking back the cigarette. “You must like danger.”

“Of course. I’m standing out in public sharing a cigarette with another man. If anyone gets pictures of this my management with force me to go to the Bahamas with another supermodel.” Harry shivered in fake fear, “The horror.” 

Louis laughed at the taller man, “You’re funny when you don’t tell stupid jokes.”

Harry gave him a scandalized look before breaking into laughter too. “That was uncalled for, especially since we’ve just met.” Louis shrugged before putting out the cigarette. “I’m not one to be overly nice.” He turned to face Harry again, “I need to get going. It was wonderful to meet you, Harry. I hope to see you at the auditions next Friday.”

“But, uh, where exactly will that be?” Harry asked, confused.

“I’ll have my people talk to your people.” Louis teased.

Harry giggled, “That’s what people say when they never want to work together.” Louis’ eyes widen to scare the younger man. “Maybe that’s what I’m planning.” Harry rolled his eyes before shoving Louis’ shoulder lightly. “Oh shut up and just go, Louis.”

“Alright, no need to be rude.” Louis chuckled. 

Harry laughed with him before turning to walk back to his party, “I’ll see you Friday, love.” Louis watched as he walked away, not even trying to hide that he was staring at his ass. Once Harry was out of sight, Louis finally turned to go home. He had a long day ahead of him.

\----

James was tapping his foot. Twenty minutes had passed since Louis had given him the script, which he had been working on for two and a half weeks, and James had yet to say a word. But he seems to like it enough to torture Louis by tapping his foot without stopping. That wasn’t even the worst of it. James also seemed to think it funny to open his mouth as if he was about to speak, then close it again. He had done it a total of seven times. He opened his mouth for the eighth time when Louis lost his nerve. 

“Oh fuck’s sake, you hate it, don’t you? It’s awful. I knew I should have redone the whole thing last night!” Louis began to ramble, not noticing that James was laughing at him.

“I don’t hate it, Louis. It’s fine for auditions, but it would have been shit if this was an actual script.” James dropped the stack of papers on the table. 

“Wow, you really know how to cheer a boy up.” Louis said, voice thick with sarcasm. 

“What can I say? I’m a great big brother.” James chuckled. Louis winced slightly at the joke and sat back down in his seat. “Sadly, you’re not actually my big brother.” The room seemed to grow colder after those words were spoken. James glanced down at his desk, the picture practically being shoved in Louis’ face. He sighed before coming to his brother’s defense. 

“He left you because he got Monica pregnant.” Louis’ eyes snapped up to met James’, but he continued on before Louis could start yelling. “Corey made a mistake. The night before he proposed, he got cold feet and wanted to know what it felt like to be with another person. Monica came and found him on your wedding day with a little three month old baby. Corey felt like the best thing to do for that little girl was to be with Monica and raise her together.”

Louis felt the tears burn in his eyes, anger and jealousy taking over. “It would have been better for me not to know that.” He rubbed his eyes roughly and sat straight. “Is there anything else or can I go? I’ve had a long day of meetings, I would love to go home and drink my feelings.” 

“I know that this sucks, Louis, but please try and think from Corey’s perspective.” James pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture to show Louis. It was a little baby girl with Corey’s eye and smile. Louis’ heart shattered. He realized that she would grow up happy with a great dad, but she could have been Louis’ little girl too. She could have grown up with two great dads and a mom.

“I have to go.” Louis choked out, tears falling.

He rushed out of the large office with James calling for him, but he couldn’t hear him. He didn’t want to hear him. Louis just wanted to get home and cry without feeling like a crazy person. Instead he bumped into Harry Styles.

“Opps.”

“Hi.” 

Louis sniffled before looking up at Harry, hoping that he had wiped all the tears away. Harry smiled down at him, then frowned when he saw the mess of a man in front of him.”Are you alright, love? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.” 

“I wish it would have been a ghost.” Louis chuckled without humor, “I’m fine, Harry. Thank you for asking, but I have to get going.”

“I’m just on my way out too. Would you like a ride to your flat?” Harry asked, seeing that Louis had pulled out his metro card. 

“I wouldn’t want to be a bother.” Louis sniffed, struggling to hear back his tears.

“Why would it be a bother if I offered?” Harry gave him a kind smile and held his hand out. 

Louis glanced from Harry’s face to his hand a couple of times before taking it. The smile that lit up Harry’s face was almost enough to bring one to his own but the smiling baby made it leave before it could even appear. 

Harry squeezed his hand gently before leading him to the parking garage. He led them to a black BMW with blacked out windows, it was fitting for a member of a famous boyband. Louis snorted lightly and shot Harry a look. 

“What?” Harry laughed.

“Nothing, I was just thinking of how fitting it is that your car is as mysterious as you.” 

“What are you talking about? A blue 1960 Corvette is not mysterious.” Harry laughed, tilting Louis to right to see a baby blue 1960 Corvette. 

Louis jaw dropped as he gasped, “How did I not notice that?” Harry shrugged and hopped into his car. “Because it’s not typical for a famous boyband member to drive around in something that will bring attention to him?”

Louis joined him in the car. The seats were white leather that felt expensive and the dashboard was made of some sort of fancy wood that Louis couldn’t put a name to. It seemed so much more Harry than just boyband member. It was perfect.

“Well then,” Harry started the car, “Where are we off to?” He gave Louis a dazzling smile that much have charmed a lot of people, including Louis himself. “My flat, I’ll direct you.” Louis returned the smile, his own not quite as charming. It was more awkwardly cute than charming.

They sat in silent except for the moments where Louis would tell him to go left or right. Though Louis didn’t feel like it was awkward or tense. Harry would occasionally glance at him and try to think of something to say, but he always came short. Until they were in front of Louis’ flat. 

“Louis, I’m going to give you my number.” Harry practically shouted as Louis opened the door.

“Um, ok.” Louis blinked at him, handing him his phone. 

Harry quickly typed in his number and a few emojis before calling himself. “I’ve always had a bit of a crush on you.” He admitted as his phone began to glow. “Since I first saw you. It was at a book signing. You were smiling and giggling with everyone and when it was my turn you said I had pretty eyes. I’ve been gone for you since.” 

Blush quickly over took Harry’s face and he handed a shocked Louis his phone. Louis blinked a couple of times before clearing his throat. “Well, you do have pretty eyes.” They laughed together for a moment, then it hit Louis what had been said.

“Look, Harry I-”

 

“You don’t have to say anything about it!” Harry rushed, “I just wanted to tell you because we might be working together and I’d hate myself if I didn’t tell you.”

“That’s good. I had no idea what I was going to say.” Louis chuckled, “I’ll see you soon, Mr. Styles.” 

He waved until Harry was out of his sight. Then he ran to the flat. Louis spotted Niall laying on the couch and tackled him. Niall gasped for breath as Louis punched his chest. “Niall, you’re not going to believe what just happened to me!” 

“Maybe I would if you stopped beating me!” Niall yelled, shoving Louis to the ground. 

“That hurt!”

 

“Getting punched awake from a nap hurts!”

“Harry Styles just confessed to me that he’s had a crush on me since ever.” Louis shouted. Niall practically fainted.

“You’re fucking lying to me!”

 

“I swear on my life that I’m not!”

Niall shook his head and stood to leave the room. “Prove it.” He yelled over his shoulder. “And put ten pounds in the jar for punching me and lying.”

“I’m only putting in five because I’m not lying!” Louis yelled back, shoving the money in the nearly full jar.

Niall exited his room and came back out to the living room. “Ok, explain to him how you managed to even run into Harry.” He crossed his arms, sitting down on the couch. 

“Well, I suppose that he was at James’ offices to talk to someone about auditioning for the movie. He’s a fan of the books and I told him that would have someone in the offices would talk him about it.” Louis shrugged, “Anyway, I ran into him an-”

“Stop!” Niall’s eyes were as wide as saucers, “You sold the rights? And Harry Styles’ is a fan of your books? And he wants to be in the movies?” 

“Did I forget to tell you that I sold the rights over two weeks ago?” 

“Twenty, in the jar, now!” 

“There really should be a limit to how much I have to put in a day.” Louis mumbled, stuffing more money in the jar. “Then how would you learn to not be a cunt?” Niall laughed, “So, keep going with your story.”

“Right. I ran into Harry, literally, while I was trying to leave and he offered me a ride home. Then he just confessed.” Louis shrugged, hoping Niall wouldn’t ask him why Harry would drop him off. Of course, things never go in Louis’ favor.

“Why would he offer you a ride?”

“I was sort of running away from James’ office. Crying.” Louis quickly turned to go lock himself in his room. “He told me that Corey knocked up his ex the night before he proposed and left me to go raise the baby with her.”

Louis almost managed to get away, but Niall was faster than him. He grabbed Louis by the wrist and pulled him into a hug. “That dick. How could he do something like that to you?” Niall mumbled. With those words, the happiness of just being able to witness Harry Styles’ smile vanished and the anger and pain rolled back in place. He cried into Niall’s shirt, cursing and yelling about how he would have been fine with raising a child with Corey. That he would have forgiven him for cheating again. That hurt Niall worst than his best friend crying about being left. His best friend loved someone enough to forgive being cheated on twice. 

It had happened back when Louis had asked Corey to move in with him. They were both barely twenty-two and Louis just wanted to be able to wake up next to the love of his life everyday, but Corey freaked out. He started yelling at Louis about how he needed to breathe and that he need time to think about their relationship. So Louis gave him space.

They didn’t talk or see each other for almost three weeks. But then Louis caved and went to Corey’s flat to apologize. Instead he found Corey in bed with someone. A woman. It destroyed Louis, he ran out screaming about how he was fine with Corey not wanting dick because he was one. Louis nearly ended it, but the way Corey cried and begged him to stay made him feel like he was the guilty one. 

Niall lost all respect he had for Corey that day. He begged Louis not to marry him, but Louis was too in love to see that they were right together. Corey didn’t even want kids, but Louis was willing to ignore that too. Now Louis is broken hearted in more than one way.

“You want me to beat him up?” Niall asked, quoting what Louis would say to him when someone was teasing him.

“No, I want you to put a worm in his food.” Louis finished the quote. 

They lost themselves in laughter before sinking back into the haze of sadness. “How could he do this to me? How could he just leave to raise a child after so many fights about us having kids.” Louis was shaking, the sadness being replaced by anger. “Fuck him. That dick never deserved me.” 

“You’re preaching to the choir right now, Lou. I’ve been telling you that for years.” Niall chuckled.

“Ugh, I hate it when you’re right.” 

“You must hate every second of every day, then.” Niall teased.

“It seems like more and more each day.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so sorry that it taken me so long to update. I got really busy and things got tough for me. So since I was going through some stuff this chapter isn't all that great. I promise that I'll so better with the next one! Thank you for reading!

Harry ran a hand through his his hair, wondering when it got so long. It was finally Friday and he’d been getting more and more anxious. The nerves of auditioning were mixing with the embarrassment of telling Louis about his stupid schoolboy crush. It wasn’t settling with Harry’s stomach very well. Which also wasn’t being helped by the plain, white walls surrounding him on all but one side, where, instead of a normal wall, there was a wall of glass.

 

All he could do was recite the lines from his script and tap his fingers on the table in front of him. Not even the breathing exercising that Liam taught him were helping. Harry was practically seconds from running away when the door finally opened. 

 

Two men walked out of the second room, laughing at each other. Louis was leading the other man toward the elevator and it was impossible for Harry not to notice his hand on the lower back of the smiling man next to him. 

 

He was short, even shorter than Louis, and had dyed blonde hair that was shaved on the sides. He had green eyes like Harry, but even lighter, and dark freckles across the his face. His clothes were even cooler than Harry’s. He had on a camo jacket over a white t-shirt and skinny legged khakis. 

 

“It’s been great to have you, Mikey. Thank you so much for coming.” Louis gave him a sweet smile and though it was for Harry, it made his heart skip a beat.

 

“I should be thanking you, Louis. This movie is going to be amazing. I’m so glad that you’re allowing me to be in it.” Mikey gave him a quick hug before he finally caught sight of Harry standing awkwardly to the side. “Oh my goodness. You’re Harry Styles.”

 

Harry gave him a smile, one he had perfected from years of meeting fans on the street, and held his hand out to shake Mikey’s own. “I am indeed. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mikey.”  Mikey laughed and shook his hand gladly, “Ha, it’s my pleasure to meet  _ you _ ! You’re a rockstar, mate, and a big inspiration to me.” 

 

“That’s too kind of you to say. All I can say back is a congratulations for getting a role. Though, I haven’t been told which one yet.” Harry teased, liking how easy it was to ruffle the younger lad.

 

“Oh,” Louis finally spoke up, “He’s playing Jake.” The way he said it made it seem like he was testing Harry’s reaction. 

 

Though Louis had never actually confirmed Jake’s race, he didn’t for any of his characters so that people could relate to them, most people who had read the series followed along with the belief that Jake and Cecil were white. Harry was part of the fandom that believed the Jake was black and know that Mikey was cast to play him was the best thing Harry had heard all day. 

“That is absolutely amazing! Congratulations on the role, you’re going to be perfect.” Harry beamed at Mikey, giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder. Mikey was practically shaking from joy at Harry’s words while Louis had a happy glint in his eyes. 

 

Mikey then had to bid his farewells, leaving Louis and Harry standing there. Alone. Harry glanced at Louis with a shy smile. They shared a smile and enjoyed the rush of butterflies in their stomachs. 

 

“You know, I based Jake off a close friend of mine.” Louis said, turning to face the window, “He was the brightest, happiest person I knew. But even the happiest people can have their hearts broken.

 

“And everytime I get asked about why I wrote the Love Song series, I give the same answer.  _ ‘I was a bored, gay, teenage boy that needed to express his feelings.’ _ . It’s the half truth, really. I wrote it because he died cause he fell in love with a boy and was hated for it. His parents tried to support him, but it was all too much.” Louis stopped to glance back at Harry, surprised to find him with tears running down his face. 

 

“He was always the one to pull me back up when others teased me for being such, for lack of a better word, poof. But then he was gone and I needed to do something for him. To show that the arseholes who practically killed him that their bullshit wouldn’t stand for any longer.” Louis grinned, wiping away his tear. Harry was crying too, and it was so genuine.

 

Harry wiped his face before smiling again, “I’ll do justice to his story, Louis. I promise.” Louis grinned at his tall friend. What else could he call Harry? They’d only known each other, personally, for a few days and Louis already felt conformable enough to tell Harry a story that he could barely tell Corey without sobbing. 

 

“Thank you, but you still have to audition.” Louis sniffed, choking back a few stray tears.     

 

“Yes, of course. I guess we should go do that.” Harry chuckled, wiping his face once again.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Yeah.”                                                                                           

 

They stood there for a few more moments, staring at each other with matching, dopey grins, before a cough brought them back to the real world. In the doorway leading into the audition room stood a blonde man. 

 

“Sorry to interrupt, but I do have children to get back to and I’m sure Mr. Styles has to go perform a smashing Top 100 Hit somewhere.” He said, walking toward them. 

 

“Harry, this arsehole is James Corden. He is an executive producer on the film.” Louis seemed to have a bad taste in his mouth while he said that, his face was screwed up with displeasure.

 

“Goodness, Louis! Please don’t sound so happy to introduce us.” James chuckled as he walked forward to shake Harry’s hand. Harry gladly took it and glanced between the two other men. James seemed to be nice, but Louis was acting as if he was the worst person in the room. 

 

“It’s a pleasure. Shall we go into the next room now, I heard that you have children to get to.”  Harry smiled as he led them to the second room. “I wouldn’t want to keep you from them.” James him a relieved smile, “That’s good. It’s my son’s birthday is today and it would break my heart to not be there Do you like kids, Harry?” James gave him a slow smile, glancing between the two boys that obviously had something between them.

 

“I love them! I want as many kids as possible.” Harry’s smile grew even bigger, “I grew up in a small family and it was just my mum, sister, and I for a long time. But I always wanted a big family.” 

 

“Last question, Harry. Do you want a piece of Spider-Man ice cream cake?” James asked, grinning as Louis realized what he was trying to do.” 

 

Harry’s eyebrows creased in confusion, glancing to Louis. “Um, I’d never refuse a slice of cake. Why do you ask?” He held them door for the other two men. “Well, you seem very nice and I’m thankful for you wanting to get us in and out of this last audition for the day. So, would you like to stop by the party for a slice of cake? And before you say that it would be strange and you don’t know anyone, Louis is going too.” 

 

Harry perked up, sending a happy glance to Louis. “Really? In that case, I’d be glad to go.” He turned to Louis and dropped his smile quickly. Louis’ face had a mixture of pain and sadness, which made knots pull in Harry’s stomach. “Unless it makes you uncomfortable.” 

 

Louis shook his head quickly, pulling his lips into a tight lipped smile. “No, you’re not the reason I would be uncomfortable. I don’t think you could be able to do that to a person.” Louis’ gaze was distant and blurred, completely unaware of the growing blush on the younger lad’s face. 

 

“Well still, I wouldn’t want to force you into a situation that could make you feel un-” 

 

“I swear if I heard that word again, I will put both of you in a timeout.” James groaned, “You’re both coming. Now let’s just do this audition, I believe Sarah has been waiting long enough.” The two younger lads blushed from their scolding and nodded silently, following James into the room. 

 

While in there, Harry met the actual casting director, who was not very happy on how long he made her wait. After apologising profusely, he began to do his scene when she stopped him after two minutes.

 

Sarah removed her glasses, pushing back her hair with them. “Do you really want this role?” Harry began to stammer, but she silenced him with a flick of her index finger. She stared at him with a deep intensity that made him squirm. 

 

“We are making a movie here, Mr. Styles.” She sighed, shoving a new script at him, “A movie that, as you heard, is very important movie to many people. So you’re going to read that like an actor. Not like a boy band member who has everything done for him.” 

 

Harry flushed, glaring at Sarah as he took the script from the table. Louis was surprised to see Harry, someone that on more than one occasion has proved that it is difficult to anger him, was upset. 

 

It had been the first time that day when Sarah acted like a bitch to get a little bit of emotion from someone, but the way she did it this time seemed to cut deeper. So as Harry read over the script quickly, he glanced down at the script in front of Sarah. It was the second one that Louis had written, meaning it was much more polished and actually went with the plot of the movie that they were composing. 

 

“Whenever you’re ready.” Sarah said, appearing to be bored with Harry. He sent her one last glare before nodding.

 

“Scene: Monica’s house. Setting: Monica’s bedroom, on her bed. First line: Monica. Louis, you read it.” Sarah shoved the script in his hand, sending him a look before he could argue. Louis sighed and said his first line.

 

“And you said that you were done with random hookups. That you were in love.” Louis laughed airily, following the cues written. 

 

Harry sighed, as if blowing out smoke from a cigarette. “That was stupid of me to say.” 

 

“What, you’re not going to give me the dirty details?” 

 

“Why would I do that? You have no right to my own problems. Pretend all you want, we’re not friends, we just fuck on the rare occasion.” Harry sharply said, glaring as he did. 

 

“That just hurts, Cece.” Louis pouted as he exaggerated the pet name.

 

“Fuck this, I’m leaving.” 

 

“You’re always so fast to run away. It’s bullshit, Cecil! For once, just talk to me. I’m not soulless, I could help you!” Louis huffed with fake exasperation. Harry’s face screwed up with anger, his eyes practically glowing, and he couldn’t tell if was real or fake.

 

“What do you know, huh? You live your life like it’s worth nothing more than a shot of tequila. Drinking and fucking. Fucking and drinking. You haven’t struggled once because your daddy would do anything for you. Because you can just smile and everyone bows at your feet. It’s bullshit.” 

 

“Fuck off, Cecil.” Louis growled back, tears actually gripping his throat. “You don’t know shit about me. If you did, you’d realize we’re exactly the same. You smile and every man, women, and their fucking cats go out of their way to make you happy. Except that I know how to actually make the best of it. You just throw yourself a pity party.”

 

Tears began to stream, Louis couldn’t help it. The conversation hit too close to home.  It was nearly identical to one he had with Corey the first time he cheated. But Harry actually stopped yelling at him when he saw the tears. His face lost all the rage and pick up a look of pity, hands shaking as he watched the author break down in tears.

 

Quickly, Harry rushed around the table and wrapped his arms around Louis. Sarah and James watched in shock as the inappropriate action developed. Harry held fast to Louis, letting him cry on his shoulder and ruin his expensive white silk button up. Once Louis had caught his breath again and was about to talk without whimpering, he let out a quiet apology. 

 

Sarah was first to speak, “Well then, I believe that Harry has the role.”

 

The three men whipped their heads to stare at her. She lifted a thick brow and let her lips curve into her version of a smile, “Why do you all look dumb founded? Harry was so brilliant he made Louis breakdown in tears.” She tilted her head to the side and shot Louis a sly smirk, “Unless that was a completely inappropriate mental breakdown. Which I refuse to believe.” 

 

Louis gave her a grateful look and stood, “Well then, it’s settled. Congratulation, Harry, you’ve landed yourself a role in the movie. Let’s go celebrate by having a pint at my flat!” Louis nodded to the other two in the room before dragging Harry out by the wrist while James yelled at Louis. It wasn’t until they were in Harry’s car on the way to Louis’ flat when the silence was broken.    

 

“James’ brother is my ex-fiance. He left me at the altar because he cheated on me and got the girl pregnant. I knew that he was going to be at the party so I had to escape from the fate of another sob fest. I’m sorry to drag you away from the cake you were promised.” Louis rushed out in one breath, waving his hands around with every other word. 

 

Harry looked over at him for a second before turning back to the road. “Alright then.” 

“What?” Louis asked as he stared at Harry. 

 

“I don’t mind that I was your scapegoat. I usually am. Honestly, Zayn thought of it as a game. I’m banned from a bunch of crazy places because of him.” Harry chuckled. 

 

They stayed silent, let the music of the radio flow through the sense of calm in the car. Lorde’s voice seemed to be exactly what Louis needed to hear. Because as  _ Love Club _ rang around him, Louis focused more and more on how pretty was up close. And even though Harry knew that he was being watched, he didn’t say a thing. 

 

He only broke the silence when they had arrived at Louis flat, “Well, here you are.” Harry awkwardly said. Louis seemed to have zoned out while he stared because he didn’t even blink when Harry addressed him.

 

“Louis, are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

 

“You seem to want me too. That’s the second time you’ve said that to me.” Louis’ eyes began to focus again. “Sorry about that. I was thinking about something.” 

 

“Hopefully it was cake, because I was promised it and I expect to have it met.” Harry gave Louis an easy smile. 

 

Louis grinned at the other man and shook his head, “Unfortunately, you won’t get that here. I can’t bake and I don’t know if Niall has the things to make it.” 

 

Harry blew out a deep breath and unbuckled his belt, “Let’s go check then.” He hopped out of the car and opened Louis’ door so quickly that Louis barely realized what was happening until he was already inside of the flat, but he didn’t care anymore. If Niall were to see Harry there, Louis would be able to get all of his jar money back. 

 

“Welcome. You can kick off your shoes if you want.” Louis kicked off his shoes to the side and walked further into the home. 

 

It was much more than Harry expected. When he heard Louis say flat, Harry thought that it was going to be a humble two bedroom with a small kitchen. But from Harry stood at that moment, he could tell that they were stood in an actual home that probably costed an arm and leg of rent each week. It was an understatement to say that Harry was shocked.

 

There was a long stairway in front of the entrance, next to a doorway that Louis walked through. Louis stood in a large kitchen as Harry gazed about the rest of the main floor. A few steps led to entertaining room, complete with a sofa, dining table, and piano, that was connected to the kitchen. 

 

“This place is way nicer than my first flat in London.” Harry said, finally turning to Louis. 

 

Louis chuckled quietly, “This place doesn’t even belong to me, Haz. It’s Niall’s place. He’s letting me stay here until I can work up the courage to go back home to Donny.”  He began pulling things out the cupboards in front of him. “Niall’s a food blogger, ya know. Has a real passion for it. But on the other side of it, I think he just does it to get free food from fancy places.” 

 

He laughed at his joke, as if it had been told millions of times and spared a glance back to Harry, “I mean, the bloke can hardly fried an egg. His real talent lays in baking.” Louis finally turned fully to Harry. “So that means that you better know how to bake.”   
  


“Have I told you that I used to be a baker?” Harry smirked before joining Louis in the kitchen.

 

“Were you really?” Louis voice rose higher with glee. It made Harry’s heart skip a beat. “Yeah, back in Holmes Chapel, where I grew up. My mom was tired of me always begging for money so I got a job. It was nice.” 

  
  


Louis watched the smile grow on Harry’s face as he talked about what it was like to go up in such a small family and how he spent his days before the fame. The joy in his voice made Louis’ heart feel lighter. As if he was the young boy that believed in happy endings and love that was honest and pure. He didn’t realize it at the time, but he was about to start believing in love again.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Look, I'm updating and it's only been a few days since the last one! I've been having trouble getting inspired to write this because a little over a month ago I broke up with my boyfriend. He was actually the one to encourage me to publish this fic back when I was writing the first chapter for fun. But I'm not to let a break up keep me from finishing this. I've genuinely fallen in love with this story and I hope that you guys who are reading it love it just as much. So feel free to comment and to reach out to me. I'd love to talk with you!

Louis watched as Harry frosted the cake. He was so focused that a crickle had formed in between his eyebrows and a bit of frosting had found its way onto his chin. For the first time in weeks, Louis wasn’t stressed about the book or movie. It was nice to sit in silence and relax for once. Neither of them felt the need to speak, there was no need. They just enjoyed each other’s company and thought of nothing more than how happy they felt. 

 

When Harry finished, though, he placed down the the frosting bag and stayed silent. He turned to Louis and just smiled. The moment they shared was sweet. They simply stood there, smiling with bright eyes, and felt happy. 

 

Slowly, Louis leaned forward towards Harry. His eyes widen as Louis got closer and he didn’t dare to move or breathe. Then… Louis lightly wiped Harry’s chin and grinned. 

 

“Sorry, love, you had a bit of frosting there.” He chuckled before lightly sucking on his thumb to remove the frosting. 

 

“Oh, you could have just told me.” Harry’s voice was very deep now, “I would have wiped it of myself.” He cleared his throat and turned back to the cake. 

 

He picked it up and made toward the refrigerator. It was completely unfair how much Louis could affect him. His relaxed mood was gone then, and to replace it was the need to touch Louis. The need to hold him, embrace him, to just have him in his arms.

 

“Oi, where are you taking the cake?” Louis whined.

 

Harry placed the cake in the fridge and spared a glance to Louis. He was sat on top of the counter with his arms crossed over his chest and a pout gracing his face. Harry was seconds from losing it, Louis was just too beautiful for his own good.

 

“The, um, frosting has to set before we cut it.”

 

“That sounds like total bullshit.” Louis laughed, “I think that you just like to tease me.” 

 

‘That’s funny,’ Harry thought, ‘It seems like you’re the one doing the teasing.’ 

 

Instead of speaking his mind, Harry just shrugged and told Louis they just had wait to another twenty minutes. They decided to watch all of One Direction’s music videos to spend the time. Though, really, it was Louis’ idea and Harry couldn’t say no to him. 

 

“Oh god! Why are you romancing that girl so hard? Really, mate, I’m scared  _ for  _ her.” Louis cackled as they watched the  _ What Makes You Beautiful  _ video. 

 

Harry groaned as he hid his face in a pillow. “Shut up, it was five years ago! Plus, the director kept telling me to get closer to her.” 

 

Louis laughed at his friend and shoved him. “Come on, the video isn’t that bad. I’m enjoying the song at least!” Harry lifted his face from the pillow and glared at Louis, “How dare you! That song is more than just enjoyable!” 

 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Louis said as he dodged the pillow Harry threw at him. 

 

“Louis, did you bake?! How is the house not burnt down?” Niall shouted as he stepped into the kitchen. He tossed his things down and rushed to the kitchen. “Oh god, please tell me that your sister are here or else whatever you made is going to kill you!” 

 

“Wow, Niall, ye of little faith.” Louis scolded, “Maybe I’ve been taking cooking lessons!” 

 

Niall turned around to face the living room and shoot back at him, but his voice failed him when he saw Harry sitting on his spot on the couch. The only noise he make sounded like a dying horse. Harry smiled at him and stood to greet him. 

 

“Nice to see you again, Niall. No need to worry about the cake, I made it myself.” He proudly claimed. 

 

Harry walked over to Niall, tall and graceful, and offered his hand. “Sorry to muck about your kitchen, but I was promised cake and since Louis couldn’t deliver on it I had to make it myself.”

 

“We could have gone to the store!” Louis shouted indignantly.

 

“Louis,” Harry chastised him jokingly, “I’m an international pop star. I can’t simply go to the store!” 

 

“I call bullshit!” 

 

Harry was ready to respond when Niall took his hand and looked at him very seriously. “Harry, did Louis take you against your will? There is no way on Earth that you’d be here willingly if you really knew Louis.” Niall asked, sending a horrified look toward Louis.

 

“Fuck, Niall, what kind of person do you think I am?” Louis chuckled tensely. “It is possible for me to make friends.”

 

Niall and Louis bickered with each other as Harry slowly walked back to the kitchen. They reminded him slightly of how Zayn and Liam would bicker when Zayn complained about being up too early or when Liam used something of Zayn’s without asking.

It had only been a week since Harry had last seen them, but he already missed them. Even if he were to try and reach out to them to hang out, he already knew what they’d say. Liam would be to busy with his family and relaxing. Zayn would probably just say no.

 

Harry sighed as he pulled out the cake and began to cut three pieces for each of them and put a kettle on the stove to make tea. He had placed to last slice of cake on a plate when the kettle went off, drawing the attention of the bickering boys to the kitchen. 

 

“Are you to done yet? Because the tea is ready and I’ve already cut the cake.” Harry grinned at their surprised looks. 

 

Louis grinned back and joined him in the kitchen, “The cake looks so great, Harry!” He hopped onto a stool at the breakfast bar and pulled a plate toward him. Harry blushed at the compliment and turned to the kettle. “How do you take your tea?”

 

“I take it without milk or sugar and Niall likes it with three sugars.” Louis answered with a full mouth.

 

“Louis, the least you could is wait to speak after you shallow.” Niall sighed as he sat next to him.

 

The three men sat and talked for hours before Harry had to leave. They talked about anything and everything. What it was like to tour the world. How Louis was going to finished the series. Though Louis refused to answer it. What it was like to be able to get free food for a review on Niall’s blog.

 

Niall gave his goodbye and number to Harry before heading off to his bedroom. Louis, though, decided to walk Harry out to his car. So as Harry pull on his boots, Louis stood to the other side of the hallway and watched how his hair would fall in his face. He chuckled at the other man after the tenth time he pushed his hair back only to have it fall back in his face.

 

“Yes, it is very funny to watch me struggle.” Harry rolled his eyes as he stood. “I’m going to cut it soon anyway, so laugh it up while you can.”

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh at you. I was laughing because you looked so frustrated. It was cute.” Louis gave a small shrug. 

 

He didn’t realize how much of an effect his words had on Harry. But Harry was very, very aware. He could feel the red that rushed his face. Quickly, he messed up his hair and hid his face from Louis.

 

“Well, I have to cut it anyway. Cecil doesn’t have long hair in the books.” 

 

“I could make an exception for you.” 

 

“As sweet as that offer is, I’ve been meaning to cut it. I want to donate it to charity.”

 

Louis smiled at Harry, as though it was the best thing he could have said to him. “You grew your hair out for charity? You really are Prince Charming.” He stepped forward until he was right in front of the popstar. Gently, he took a strand of hair between his fingers and felt it. The hair was silky and smooth, like Harry had never once gotten a split end. 

 

Harry drew in a shaky breath and looked at Louis through half closed eyes. He was so pretty, it was noticeably obvious, even when Louis was far away. But having him so close was so different from seeing pictures of the internet or even just standing a few feet from him.

 

The eyelashes on him were unreal, so long and dark. To the point where shadows were being cast onto cheekbones. His skin looked so soft and his lips were a nice shade of pink that completely contrasted his bright blue eyes. They were parted, moving slightly with each breath he took. It took every ounce of power that Harry had not to lean down and kiss Louis.    

 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity later, Louis looked up to meet Harry’s gaze. He seemed completely calm. As though being so close to another person was a normal act for him. Harry drew in a small breath, trying not to get lost in Louis scent. He was so close to kissing the other man, but just as his courage grew, Louis pulled away.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to get so close.” Louis whispered, his eyes set on Harry’s mouth.

 

Harry chuckled and licked his lips. Louis swallowed hard, the simple act caused his mouth to go dry. 

 

“Today was fun, Louis. Thanks for having me for so long.” Harry paused for a moment, debating on what he should do next. Before he could over think it, he stepped forward and drew Louis in an embrace. His arms were wrapped securely around Louis’ waist and his face buried in his  neck.

 

Louis was shocked by the sudden contact, but he repeated the same actions as Harry. The only difference being that Louis had his face buried in Harry’s chest. There he genuinely could breathe in Harry smell.

 

“Also,” Harry sighed, letting it tickle Louis’ neck, “Thank you for letting me be a part of your film. I promise that I’ll do anything I can to make it great.”

 

“I know you will. Thank you for running away with me after the audition.” 

 

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and craved the moment into his memory. He had to remember it all. The way Louis smelled, how soft his hair was, how perfect they seemed to fit together. Then he pulled away.

 

“I guess that I’ll be seeing you around.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They stood in silence for another moment before Harry turned to the door. He stood there and gave Louis a warm look, something in his eyes that Louis couldn’t make out. 

 

“Good night, Mr. Tomlinson.”

 

“Good night, Mr. Styles.”

 

Harry smiled at him one last time before finally opening the door and leaving. Louis stayed there for a while, smiling at the spot Harry stood. His body felt light and his head was spinning. 

 

“Fucking hell,  _ Mr. Tomlinson _ , how long are you going to stand there?” Niall yelled from the staircase.

 

-

 

The next night Louis was sat in a corner booth at his favorite pub with his best friends being mocked.

 

“So after a full five minutes of staring at the door with a stupid smile on his face, I finally get fed up and yell at him to move!” Niall cackled as he recounted to the two women sitting across from him. They all laughed so hard that Perrie nearly choked on her drink. 

 

“Oh come on! It’s not that funny, Pez!” Louis scolded while patting her back. 

 

“It most certainly is! You’re so in love that you’ve gone stupid!” She laughed as she wiped her face off.

 

“Who said anything about love?” Louis shrieked.

 

“No one had to, Louis.” Jade gave him a sympathetic look, “But honestly, you stood there for five minutes! Just smiling at a door!”

 

“What if I was deep in thought and I didn’t feel like moving?” Louis argued even though he knew it was a losing battle. “Or that Niall was exaggerating!” The two women shared a look before laughing again. Louis pouted, knowing that they would never let him live it down. 

 

He absolutely refused to give a thought to what Jade had said. Louis didn’t have the time to fall in love. He needed to finish the book, write scripts for the film and make sure that his baby was in good hands. Even just thinking about being in love make Louis feel sick.

 

“Well, while you two continue to tease Louis, I’m going to go get another round.” Niall sighed at his empty pint.  

 

“Take me with you.” Louis begged.

 

“No, you know that if we both go they’re gonna start snogging and we’ll have to fight some guys that are gonna gather and watch.”

 

“That’s only happened twice!”

 

“That’s still one too many.” Niall frowned soberly before standing and leaving Louis to deal with the couple. 

 

Louis sighed sadly before turning back to them. She and Jade were giggling about something that Louis really didn’t care about. It was always like that with them. The second Niall or Louis would say something that didn’t include the lover they would instantly go into their own world. And if the boys left them alone for more than a minute they would start snogging.

 

They had done it twice before, which resulted in perverts coming over to try and join them or take a video of them. Twice it lead to Louis and Niall fighting the perverts. Twice it lead to Perrie knocking out one of the perverts with a single punch and getting kicked out of the pub for the night. Never again would Louis go through that trauma. 

 

Louis just shook his head at his friends and pulled out his phone, scrolling through the texts. There was one from his mum, the standard be safe and don’t let Niall drag you into another fight. A couple from Lottie, demanding that Louis introduce her to Harry.  And shockingly, there was one from Corey.

 

“Oh dear god, no.” He whined as he opened the text. It was simple, only three words long, but it made Louis’ heart sink.  **_Can we talk?_ **

 

After nearly a year passing since Corey left him, after so many voice mails that Louis left as he sobbed, after so many texts he sent begging Corey to explain why he left, to come back, this is how he reached out to Louis? It made Louis feel sick. He was finally happy again, able to leave his house again and Corey thought that he had a right to contact Louis? Tears were welling in his eyes from both anger and sadness. That was when Perrie noticed how quiet Louis had gone. 

 

She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but Louis just shoved his phone into her hand. A deep crease formed between her eyebrows as she read the text. Perrie showed it to Jade and shook her head. 

 

“That fucking bastard.”

 

“Who’s a fucking bastard?” Niall asked as he joined them again, an easy grin on his lips as he placed down the drinks.

 

Perrie scowled as she passed the phone to Niall, “Corey texted Louis. After everything that he did.” It was one of the rare times that Perrie was actually angry. Those times being reserved to perverts and Corey specifically. 

 

Niall soon followed her lead and scowled at the phone. “I can’t believe this. Is this really all he has to say to Louis?” His accent got stronger with every word. “That bloody bastard. I knew that you should have blocked him, Louis.” 

 

“What do you think he wants to talk about?” Jade asked quietly, trying not to rile up anyone up. It would be a bad idea to get both Perrie and Niall yelling at the same time.

 

“Why does it matter? Louis isn’t going to talk to him.” Niall huffed. He tossed Louis’ phone on the table and chugged his beer. “I’m gonna block him.”

 

Louis glanced down at his hands and lightly touched his ring finger. The indent from his engagement band was still there even though he got rid of the ring months earlier. Should he talk to Corey? Just to get it out of the way. To finally rid himself of the mark left on him after years of lying and cheating. Before he could even think of something to say, Perrie stopped him.

 

“I know that look.” Perrie squinted at Louis, “You’re thinking about it. Don’t, Louis, it’s not worth it. He is not worth it!”

 

“I know you’re right, but what if this will help me get over him?” Louis whined slightly. 

 

He wanted to hear his voice again. To get the chance to see if things were different. If things could be better. To see if he could have a family with the man he loved, even though loving him has only ever caused him pain.

 

“Look at me, Louis. Remember what you said to me when Joshua left me because I thought I was pregnant?” Perrie took hold of his hands and forced him to look at her. “You said that if he was scared of the future then what was the point of being with him in the present.” 

 

“I don’t want to be with him anymore. I just want to know why he did what he did.” Louis lied. Perrie saw right through it.   
  


“He did it because he was too scared of being happy with you. Corey is weak and a cheating cunt. You are stronger now because you had to deal with everything he broke and ruined. Don’t let him break you again.”

 

Louis knew she was right, Corey didn’t deserve anything from him and Louis shouldn’t have to deal with what he left behind anymore. But it would hurt him to have to say it aloud. So he stayed silent as Niall blocked Corey’s number and Perrie sent a very aggressive text to Corey telling him to stay away from Louis. But there was still a part of him that wanted to talk to Corey. To try and understand what he was thinking. Even if it was the wrong choice.


	5. Chapter Five

Harry did not appreciate being teased. Especially if it was Zayn doing the teasing. He always managed to find out whatever Harry was feeling and blackmail him. So he knew that the second Zayn found out about the role that he would have no mercy. What didn’t expect was Zayn throwing a party for him and telling everyone that it was an engagement party.That’s how Harry found himself hiding in a corner having to explain to every person that came up to him that he wasn’t getting married and that Zayn was an absolute prat.  

 

“I should have you arrested for breaking and entering.” Harry whined after the last person walked out of his house.

 

“It’s not breaking and entering if I have a key.” Zayn smirked.

 

He was lazily lying on Harry white couch with his shoes still on and a lit cigarette between his lips, despite years of Harry telling him not to. And no matter how hard he tried, Harry could never manage to get mad at Zayn.

 

“True, but now all the gossip magazines are going to think that I’m engaged.” Harry sighed, shoving Zayn’s feet from the couch and frowning at the stain left behind. “Why are you like this?”

 

“Because if I wasn’t you’d have no excitement in your life.” Zayn grinned and let a puff of smoke leave with his words.

 

“Yes, I’d just have Liam dragging me around to go outside and climb mountains.” 

 

“Should I be offended?” Liam asked as he walked past Harry and lifted Zayn’s head to sit. He placed a small kiss on Zayn’s head as he settled him down on his lap. 

 

Harry chuckled at the light blush that formed on Zayn’s cheeks and sat down where his feet had been. Despite being together for three years, Zayn always reacted like it was the first time Liam had ever touched him and Liam loved to see him get flustered. They deserved each other though. 

 

During the first two years of being in the band, they always came to Harry to whine about how beautiful the other was. It would have gone on for much longer if Liam hadn’t gotten jealous of how close an interviewer got to Zayn. He pushed the man out of the way from Zayn and pulled him into a kiss. It completely stunned the whole crew and Harry. Simon nearly murdered Liam for causing so much trouble for him.

 

“Absolutely, Liam. That’s all I ever try to achieve when I’m near you.” Harry chuckled as he shoved Zayn’s legs off of Liam and sat on his lap. 

“Excuse you, get your own boyfriend to sit on.” Zayn whined.

He sat up and pulled his knees to chest. A lazy grin spread over his face as Liam and Harry bickered and tugged on each others hair. No matter how much time passed, Harry was always like their little brother. They looked out for him. Especially when Simon was up to his games and it seemed like the paps could find a new line to cross everyday. 

 

Zayn shook his head slowly to get the thoughts out of his head and took long drag from his cigarette, “Harry, what’s actually going on with you and your author?” He smirked at the blush growing on Harry’s face.

 

“Nothing is going on with Louis. We’re just friends and he’s technically my boss now, so yeah. Nothing’s going to happen.” Harry pursed his lips, trying to decide if he should tell them what had happened at Louis’ flat the week before. “Ok, something’s going on. Or at least I think that something’s going on.”

 

“Oh, tell daddy all about it.” Zayn said, reaching over to the table to put out his cigarette. 

 

“God, don’t call yourself daddy. Leave that for Liam.”   
  


“Harry!”

 

“Sorry, Liam.” Harry laughed as he patted the blushing boy’s face. “So, um, Louis was seeing me out of his flat and my hair just kept falling in my eyes while I was putting on my boots and he just came in closer. But, fuck, guys! His eyelashes are so longer and the way he looked while he played with my hair. I thought I was going to explode.”

 

“Wow, Haz, when was the last time you got laid?” Zayn laughed.

 

Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend and whined, “Don’t even joke. It’s been years.” Liam and Zayn stared at their friend in surprise, sparing glances to each other. “Wait, please tell me you’re not serious. What about that guy Nick?” Liam asked as he gently pushed Harry’s chin up so he could look at them.

 

“Nick? Liam, you’ve gone completely mental! He’s just a friend.”

 

“A friend that’s been trying to fuck you for the past three years.”

 

“No! Nick is just really… friendly… oh fuck.” 

 

The boys all laughed together for a moment. Then things fell into their usual state. Harry would lay across the boys’ laps, his head in Zayn’s lap because he would always braid his hair. Zayn and Liam would talk about how they wanted to get married and bitter about who would propose to who. Eventually they would all fall asleep on the couch even though they all knew it fuck up their backs. But it was worth it if they got to be with each other for just a little while longer.

 

-

 

Niall Horan was born to be a saint. Or at least that’s what his mum told him whenever she got the chance. To a point, he lived up to what she wanted from him. He was polite and he loved everything about life. Everything but one person, that is. So as Niall stood in front of the door out Corey Corden and waited for it to open, he threw everything his mother taught him out of the window.

 

“Hello?” A short woman with blonde hair opened the door, a baby in her arms. 

 

“Hi, you must be Monica.” Niall gave her a tight smile, “Could you please tell Corey that an old friend is here to have a chat with him.”  

 

Monica shook her head and pulled her baby closer to her chest as if Niall was going to grab her and run. “No, I’m not going to,  _ Louis _ .” She said bitterly.

 

“Wow, you showed up to the wedding and ruined Louis’ life and you don’t even know what the lad looks like.” Niall laughed in her face, “I’m Niall, the best man and I want to speak to Corey about something important.  Now then, do I need to cause a fuss or what?”

 

Before Monica could get another word out, Corey showed up behind her with the fear of God in his eyes. He slowly stepped in front of her and told her to go inside. 

 

“For Christ’s sake, I’m not going to hit a woman holding a baby so stop acting like it, you stupid cunt.” Niall huffed.

 

Corey looked exactly the same, tall and lean with blonde hair quiffed straight up. Niall never understood  what Louis saw in him. He looked like every other guy on the street and Louis deserved better. 

 

“What are you doing here, Niall? How did you even find out where I live?” He huffed.

 

“I asked James, but that isn’t what you should be concerned about right now. Why did you text him?”

 

“He’s his own person. Let he make decisions for himself.” Corey squared his shoulders back, trying to make himself look bigger than he actually was. It failed horribly and Niall had to laugh at him.

 

He chuckled as he pushed Corey against the doorframe, “Well, I can’t do that anymore because the last time I did he almost got married to you.” He pulled out a phone from his pocket and shoved it into Corey’s chest. His face whitened as Niall got closer to his face. “This is Louis old phone. He had to get a new number yesterday because he couldn’t bring himself to delete your number. Do you even realize how much you fucked him up?”

 

“It’s not my fault that he can’t get over it.” Corey scoffed, shoving the phone to the ground.

 

“No, you dumb fuck, it’s hilarious how it is your fault. He was ready to move on with a guy he really likes and you fucking texted him.What’s wrong with you? Why can’t you just let Louis be happy?” Niall felt his blood start to boil at the indifferent look on Corey face.

 

“Because I want him to be mine.”

 

“Wrong answer.” 

 

A quick and hard punch made contact with the taller man’s jaw. Niall cursed at the sharp pain that flew through his wrist, but he didn’t back down as Corey realized what had happened. He cradled his jaw with one hand and held himself up with the other. His lip was split and a bruise began to form. Niall grinned at what he had done. 

 

“If you know what’s good for you, you’re going to leave Louis alone.” Niall turned to leave.

 

“Are you threatening me? Right after you punched me in the jaw? I could call the police on you!”

 

Niall bent to pick up the cracked phone from the ground and pocketed it, “I fucking dare you.”

 

“Who’s the guy?” Corey asked, his face tightening with anger. But Niall ignored the question and began to walk away, flipping him off as he left. He held his wrist gently as he made his way down the street. A smile was glued to his face as he heard Corey curse at him as he turned the corner.

 

-

 

After growing out his hair for so long, Harry had gotten very attached to it. So as he sat in the chair with a towel wrapped around his shoulders he had to cover his eyes to hide the tears forming. But he could still hear the scissors slicing through his hair. 

 

“Just a few more seconds, love.” The stylists whispered gently as they cut through the last bits.

 

“You’re doing so well, Harry.” Mikey praised him. 

 

Harry laughed as he felt the last bit of hair pull away, “Christ, I’m not a child guys. It’s not that big of a deal.” He reached back and felt the nape of his neck as Maxie brought out the clippers to give him an undercut. It was a weird feeling not having  hair constantly touching his neck. Now it was going to be at least two months until he’d be allowed to let his hair grow out again.

 

“You just looked so upset. It was like seeing a puppy being kicked.” Maxie giggled as they plugged in the clippers. “Mikey, I think you should hold his hand for this next part.”Harry scoffed at Mickey’s offered hand, but took it nonetheless because he knew he’d need it. 

 

Harry was honestly excited to begin turning into his character, but he didn’t realize how much it would suck to cut off all of his hair. So he sat there in quiet as the clippers went at his hair and squeezed Mikey’s hand.

 

“Okay, beautiful, you’re all done.” Maxie patted his shoulder after they finished styling his hair.

 

He peaked through his fingers and grinned, “Holy shit, that looks wicked.” His hair was swept back with a single strand hanging in front of his eyes. “You’re an artist, Maxie!” 

 

“Hush, you silly boy. Go get fitted so I can start on your makeup.” Maxie blushed as they removed the towel from around Harry’s shoulders.

 

Mikey laughed as he dragged Harry away from the mirror and toward the costumes department. “Harry, we all know how vain you are! You can stare at yourself on your own time.” Harry laughed with him as they walked into the room, ready to try on clothes for the next three hours.

 

“There you boys are! We’ve been waiting for a fucking long time.” Louis grinned at the boys.

 

“Louis,” Harry said fondly, “You’re here.” 

 

Louis blushed at the look Harry gave him, it made his heart flutter and made him want to run his fingers through his hair. “Of course I’m here, Harry.” He cleared his throat, “I have to make sure they don’t dress you in something weird.”

 

“It hurts that you don’t trust my judgement, Lou.” The costume designer huffed.

 

“Perrie, you’ve tried to make me wear dungarees to my last signing.” Louis sighed.

 

“Yeah, cause it would have look bloody good!”

 

Louis rolled his eyes before introducing Harry and Mikey to Perrie properly. She began her usual routine of measuring them and talking about what their usual styles were. They both dressed completely different from the characters. Mikey prefered a hipster vibe with a mix of urban to the usual trackies and superhero tees that Jake usually rocked. Harry wasn’t even in the same universe of style  as Ceceil.

 

“God, Harry no! Ceceil does not wear silk shirts!” Louis yelled for the third time.

 

“I know that! I’m just saying that it would look cool.”

 

Perrie laughed at their bickering and pulled some clothes from the racks. “Harry, love, go try this on.” She gave him a wink as she pushed him into a dressing room. She turned the second Harry was gone and raised a brow at Louis. 

 

“You were flirting, Mr. Tomlinson.” Perrie teased as she began to search the racks for Mikey’s next outfit.

 

“No I was not!” 

 

“Louis, you’re kind of my boss and I don’t want to overstep, but you were totally flirting.” Mikey chuckled.

 

“You both must have a screw loose or something because I was not flirting with Harry Styles. He’s Harry Styles for fuck’s sake!” Louis huffed.

 

He ran a hand through his hair and ignored as they teased him some more. Louis knew he was flirting with Harry, but he couldn’t help it. Harry looked amazing with his hair like that and he had been standing in front of Louis shirtless for five minutes straight. It reminded him of how not straight he was.

 

It scared Louis how much he like Harry already. Everyone knew how the last time Louis liked someone ended and he wouldn’t be able to bear it if something like that happened again. And knowing that Harry would never hurt him scared him even more.

 

“Bless your wonderful soul, Perrie Edwards.” Harry shouted as he walked out the dressing room.

 

Louis mouth went dry when he saw Harry. He had on a practically see-through silk button up shirt that just had half the buttons done with a leather jacket thrown over it and a pair of skin tight jeans that had rips on the knees. His tattoos were barely hidden behind the shirt and his abs were out to play.

 

“Well, Louis, what do you think?” Harry asked, giving him a turn to see the whole outfit.

 

Louis swallowed thickly and rubbed his thighs to get rid of the sweat on his hands. “It looks great. Really great.” His voice came out sounding like he’d been coughing. Perrie and Mikey shared a knowing look before going coming up with an excuse to leave the room. Harry looked over at Louis after the pair left to see him staring at him. He gave him a smile. Louis realized what he was doing and looked away, a blush forming on his face. 

 

“Louis, why do you always do that?” Harry asked. He stepped forward a bit and lifted Louis’ chin gently.

 

“Do what?”

 

“Look away. I mean, it’s cute, but I’d prefer to see your eyes.” 

 

Louis looked up and met Harry’s eyes. They seemed to get even more green each time he looked. But he couldn’t help it as his eyes trailed down to his lips. They were so pink and they seemed so soft. Louis needed to know if they were as soft as they looked.

 

“Harry.” Louis whispered, “Kiss me.”   
  


Harry made a noise in the back of his throat before he leaned down. He watched as Louis’ eyes fluttered shut and his lips parted slightly. It was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen in his whole life. Then their lips met. Louis’ lips were chapped and rough, but Harry didn’t mind. It was perfect. They kissed slowly and softly, letting each other to get used to the feeling of the other’s lips. What lasted only moments felt like an eternity that they never wanted to end. But when it did they opened their eyes and smiled softly to each other. 

 

Silence filled the room and neither of cared. They stood there, foreheads pressed together and stupid smiles on their faces, with no need to speak. Just being together was enough for them. Then someone broke it.

 

“So this is the guy, huh?”

 

Louis’ head whipped to the door and his heart sank, “Corey.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally kissed!! But then I ruined the moment... I'm not sorry though.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's been a while and I know that I left it on a bit of a cliff hanger. Sorry about that. I started therapy and found out the my ex is apparently a fucking model. I'm cursed. Anyway, enjoy this chapter even though it's shorter than what I wanted it to be. Thanks for reading it!

Corey walked into the room and scanned the two men up and down. He smirked at Harry before pushing him away from Louis, “I don’t believe you and I have met. I’m Corey, Louis’ fiance.”

“Sorry, mate, but I think that Louis doesn’t agree with that statement. You know, seeing as you left him all alone on your wedding day.” Harry frowned at the blonde man. 

He stepped back towards Louis, only for Corey to block his way. The two men stared at each other angrily. Tension filled the room as they both waited to see what the other would do first. But to their surprise, Louis was the first to act.

“Come off it, you dickhead.” He said to Corey as he kicked his ass, pushing him away from between him and Harry. “You know you’ve got no right to say that shit, even as a bloody joke. So just come out with it and explain your here.”

Corey laughed loudly as he wrapped his arm around Louis and offered a hand to Harry. “Yeah, you’re right. Sorry babes, and to you too, Harry. I guess seeing that from the outside might have been confusing.”

“Um, what’s happening?” Harry asked, too polite not to shake the hand offered to him.

Louis sighed as he shoved Corey off of him, “Corey is a screenwriter, drama mostly. Despite everyone who knows him telling him that his way of joking is in no way funny, he insists of making them anyway.” Louis rolled his eyes and glared at ex.

There was a sour taste in Louis mouth as Corey grinned easily at him. He knew that grin so well, but now it felt so wrong to see it again. The last time he saw was the night before his wedding while Corey walked away to his separate room at the hotel. 

“Corey, what do you want?” 

His grin fell and pulled out his phone. “This is my daughter, Louis.” He showed the screen to him. The baby looked so much like Corey, she even had his grin. “She’s the best thing to happen to me and I want her to grow up happy.”

“What is this? Are you just here to show off how happy you’ve been?” Louis felt the tears begin to fall. “You didn’t even want kids with me and now that you have one you want to rub it in my face.”

Corey’s eyes widen as Louis cried, “No, fuck no. Louis, I came to tell you that I’m going to leave Monica and take Nicola with me. I want you and I to raise her, we can be a family.” He reached out to wipe the tears off of Louis’ face, but Harry caught his hand. 

“You selfish piece of shit. You fucked up and now you want Louis to clean up your mess for you.” Harry scowled at the blonde. He shoved him away from Louis and stood between them.

It killed him to have to listen to this try and take advantage of Louis and his kindness. He turned to the crying man and gently reached his hand out, waiting to see if Louis wanted him to touch him. He accepted it and pulled him close, hiding his face in Harry’s chest. 

“You fucking cunt, this has nothing to do with you. This is between Louis and I, so get away from his and leave us alone.” Corey hissed, pulling Harry away from Louis. 

Harry caught himself before he losing his balance. He stood straight quickly and shoved Corey back. “Maybe you should leave. Look at what you’ve done to Louis.” 

“He wouldn’t be crying anymore if you just fucking let me talk to him in peace. He’d be able to understand that this is the best thing for the both of us.” Corey scoffed. He got right in Harry’s face and shook his head with an amused smile of his face. “And the best thing for you would be to leave before I ruin your pretty face and you lose your career.”

Harry swore that he saw red in that moment. He was just about to punch Corey when Perrie beat him to it. She came from seemingly nowhere and whipped Corey around just to sucker punch him in the jaw. 

“You absolute fucking cunt, Corey! What the literal fuck are you doing here?” Perrie shouted, the look in her eyes terrified both of the men. “Harry, go and get Louis out of here. I’ll handle this fuckwit.” 

Harry nodded dutifully and rushed to Louis’ side. His gut wrenched when he saw that Louis was still crying. The only thing he should have done was comfort him, not fight his fight for him. He sighed softly as he wiped Louis face and pressed a gently kiss on his forehead before taking his hand and leading him out of the dressing room. They ignored Corey’s shouts and Perrie’s yelling as they passed.

Despite not knowing where to go, Harry lead Louis to his car and drove as far from the filming lot as he could. He stayed silent, knowing that Louis wouldn’t want to talk after he stopped crying. 

The drive gave Harry enough time to think through what had just happened. He finally kissed Louis. After years of pining and praying for the chance to just meet Louis, he got to kiss him and it was perfect. It felt like Harry was high off of pure joy just to come crashing back down like it was nothing. But he couldn’t even begin to imagine how Louis was feeling.

Louis didn’t even know how he was feeling. Anger, sadness, disgust. It was all mixed together in the pity of his stomach and it was rushing to come out. So he cried until it didn’t feel right. Then he thinking about what Corey had offered. 

It was what he had been praying for since he was sat on the steps of the hotel entrance holding the card that Corey left him. Or he had been praying for it until he met Harry. If there was something that Louis knew it was that Harry wasn’t ever going to hurt him like Corey did. Harry already cared for him more than Corey ever did. More than Corey probably ever will. 

“Harry, let’s go to Hyde.” Louis said, finally breaking the long silence.

Harry glanced at Louis with a confused smile, “Um, okay. Is there any reason why?” 

“We’re going on a date.”

The car came to a sudden stop as Harry slammed his foot on the break. Luckily they were at a stop. He whipped his head to face Louis, his confused grin now a confused smile. “Louis, are you sure. After what just happened I-”

“Harry, I have wasted so much of my life living cautiously. So much time wasted with a man that thinks it’s okay to have a baby and to want me to raise her with him. I’m so tired of living my life around Corey. I have things I want to do and I want to go on a date with you.” Louis smiled at Harry as he reached over and held his hand, “So come on, Harry, let’s go to Hyde park and talk about absolute nonsense.” 

Harry leaned over and kissed Louis. It was slow and sweet, with giggles in between each kiss. They kissed until a car came behind Harry and started honking. Louis laughed as Harry groaned and turned back face the road. 

Soon they were walking through Hyde. Hand in hand and giggling from stupid jokes Harry wouldn’t stop telling. Like Louis promised, they talked about pure nonsense. Harry talking way too much about his job as a baker and Louis talked about how he and Niall once stole a golf cart. The conversions flowed easily, both of them being too charming for the other’s own good.

“God, what point is there to having such a big house in L.A.?” Louis asked, swinging their hands as they walked. 

“You know what,” Harry said, “I don’t even know. I feel like it’s just a right of passage to buy a big house once you can afford it. Didn’t you buy yourself a house with all that book money?” 

Louis rolled his eyes and laughed, “Not for myself, no. But I did buy a house for my mum and siblings. I grew up in this tiny house with my mum and sisters. By the time I was sixteen, my mum was at her wit's end with how little space everyone had. So I bought her a house as soon as I could.”

Harry looked down at him to see a fond smile grow on Louis’ face. He was just too wonderful, to the point where even his mother would get a cavity from how sweet Louis was. 

“Can I see pictures of your family? They sound lovely.” Harry asked.

Louis looked up at him and beam, “Yeah, of course!” He reached to pull out his phone when a girl came up to them. 

“I am so sorry to just come up to you like this, but I’m a really big fan of your work and I was wondering if I could take a selfie with you.” She said, eyes completely focus on Louis. 

Louis gaped at the girl, completely unable to respond. Of course, there had been times where people knew you he was. But what shocked him was that she rather take a picture with some random author than with the literal international popstar next to him. 

“Of course you can, love.” Harry answered for him, “Here, pass me your phone, I’ll take it for you.”

The girl smiled brightly and handed her phone, “Thank you so much. I’m Abby, by the way.”

Finally, Louis broke away from his shock and gave Abby a grin, “Of course! Now come on then, Abby, you can’t go on wasting your time. I’m sure you have important things to do.” 

Harry smiled fondly as Louis spoke with Abby. He was so used to being stopped, but something about seeing Louis interacting with one of his fans made it feel like he was witnessing it in a whole new way. He was taking time to talk to her and genuinely listened to what she had to say and the smile he held the whole time felt one of a kind. Harry missed the days when he could just stand in one spot and talk to a fan without being scared of being mobbed. 

“Ready for the picture?” He asked as the conversation lulled.

“Thank you so much for this.” Abby said as she admired the photo, “You have no idea what this means to me.” She hugged Louis one final time before leaving the two men alone once again.

They looked at each and smiled. A silent message seemed to flow between them. It meant nothing and everything at the same time. Not a word was needed to be said as they just joined hands again and continued walking. 

-

It was night when Louis finally got back to the flat. They had spent the rest of the afternoon in the park playing footie with some kids before going for an earlier dinner that lasted four hours. Time passed so fast that Louis didn’t even realize how late it was until his phone started blowing up from all the messages Niall and Perrie sent. Of all the dates Louis had ever gone on, the day he spent with Harry was the best ever.

“You look happy. A little too happy.” Niall said from his spot on the stairs, “What did you do?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Louis scoffed as he hung up his jacket, “I’m always this happy.”

“Don’t bullshit me, Louis. Where did you run off to after what happened at the studio?” Niall asked as he hid his face in his hands.

Louis faced him with a sigh, “Okay, I know that I should have texted one of you. But I didn’t do anything crazy, alright! I just spent the day with Harry.” He rubbed his face roughly and joined him on the stairs. “I know that I completely ghosted the last night I had anything to do with Corey, but seeing him and hearing the bullshit he had to say was a wake up call. I’m done with him. With everything that has to do with him. I’m going to start living again and that means that I’m going to start doing what I want. Like being with Harry.”

Niall’s head whipped up quickly and he stared at Louis in shock, “What did you just say?”

“Seeing Corey today fucked me up, I’ll admit it. But it made me realize that he didn’t care about me. Not like Harry does. Fuck, Niall, he made me a fucking cake.” Louis chuckled, “I really like him. I barely know him, but I really like him.”

He didn’t have to look at Niall to know that he was smiling at him. This is what he had been hoping would happen to Louis so long. After all, Louis wasn’t stupid. Years of backhanded compliments to Corey and even begging Louis not to marry him was a very hard thing to miss. 

“I should have listened to you about Corey.” Louis muttered, shaking slightly as he held back tears.

“Don’t blame yourself for what happened, Louis. Never blame yourself for what that scumbag did. You were in love with him and there’s was nothing anyone could do until he fucked up.” Niall sighed and put his arm around Louis’ shoulders, “And stop holding everything in, you idiot. What’s the point of keeping me around if you won’t talk to me?”

“So I can stay in this nice flat and not pay rent.” 

“Oh, that was a low blow, Tomlinson. I think I’ve lost the ability to have children now.” Niall laughed, “But I’m glad to be a help to you.”

Louis shook his head and laughed with Niall, “Don’t start alright. Harry and I are casual. We’re going to take it slow.” 

“Yeah, slow in your bed. It’s a while, love, you’ve got to be careful.” 

“Nope. Ew, no, we are not having this conversation again, Niall.” Louis said as he shoved Niall off with a face of disgust and rushed to the kitchen.

“Come on, Louis! I just care for your safety and that includes your ass!”

“Who the fuck said I’m going to bottom?!”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been almost three months since I last updated. I'm horrible at having a schedule. This chapter is a little over 2k words and I tried so hard to make it longer but I felt like it was great how it was. I hope you all enjoy it! I'll to update again at least once this month.

It was the morning after his date with Louis and Harry felt like a million bucks. He went through his morning routine with a bounce in his stride, humming and twirling about. Louis kissed him. Harry had kissed Louis. They held hands and walked through a park talking about their childhoods and their families. It was a normal and simple date. The first one Harry had ever had.

Of course, Harry had gone on dates before, but they were either over the top and expensive so his date could show off their money and success rather than their personality or it was one set up by his management to gain publicity. None of them were as fun as the day he spent with Louis. It wasn’t even a proper date, but it was the best one he had ever been on.

Which meant that Harry had every right to rush off to Zayn’s flat and tell him all about it like he had done after his first date with Liam. Harry couldn’t look either of them in the eyes for a week after everything Zayn told him. So eating a quick breakfast, he was off to torture the couple with his lovesick fantasies and details of his day with Louis.

“Zayn, I have wonderful news! So put something on and come to the living room!” Harry shouted as he kicked the door open. To his surprise, Zayn was already there reading as Liam did sit-ups. “Well, this is a rare sight to be seen.”

“You make it sound like all we do is have sex.” Liam groaned as he laid back and looked up at Harry, “We do have hobbies.” 

“Isn’t it, though?” Harry teased as he laid across their laps. He got comfortable there as Zayn closed his book and took his glasses off with a smirk, “He’s got a point, love. We do have a lot of sex.” 

“What’s your news, Harry? I need to get to the gym.” 

“Why are you working out here if you’re going to the gym?” Harry asked, sitting on Liam’s stomach. He ignored Liam’s complaints and continued on, “You know what, that’s besides the point. Remember how I had a fitting yesterday?” Harry asked. 

Zayn nodded as he opened his book again, “Yeah, what about it?” 

“I might have gone a date with Louis after it.” Harry said as he picked at the rug.

Zayn hummed quietly, barely listening, until he realized what Harry had just said. His book fell out of his hand and onto the floor as he tackled Harry to the ground, Liam shrieking in shock. They all groaned as they laid on the ground in pain from hitting their funny bones against the ground and Zayn kicking Harry’s crotch. 

“Please tell me you’re not lying! Don’t let this be another April Fool’s prank where you break my heart and destroy the trust I have with you.” 

“That was one time, Zayn.” Harry whined, remembering having to comfort Zayn after telling him he had a secret boyfriend and that he got married without inviting him. 

“Yeah, and you made me cry. So don’t lie to me again, did you really go out on a date with Louis Tomlinson? The man who you have never stopped talking about.” Zayn demanded. 

Harry groaned as he shoved Zayn off of him, “I’m not joking. I really did go out with Louis yesterday. It was really nice.” 

“Did you two kiss?” Zayn asked, practically vibrating with excitement. 

Harry blushed at the question and nodded. The kiss felt like it had lasted a lifetime when it really had only been a few seconds. But those few seconds were enough for Harry to imagine having a nice house near his mum, waking up with Louis in his arms, and a toddler jumping on their bed. It was a fantasy that Harry had since he was young, but it had never felt more real. 

“Hello, Earth to Harry. Are you still with us, mate?” Liam chuckled as he waved his hand in the younger lad’s face. He grinned as Harry as his eyes focused again and his cheeks started getting rosy again. “What were you thinking, mister?” 

“Nothing improper, thank you very much.” Harry huffed. 

“Of course not, Harry.” Zayn patted his cheek, “He was probably thinking about being married with Louis and have a million kids.” 

“Ugh, mum, stop!” Harry shouted, falling back on his back and covering his face. Liam giggled as he watched Zayn tickle Harry, “Does that mean that I’m your dad?” 

“No, Loki is his dad.” Zayn laughed, “Why would you be his dad?” 

Harry laughed as Liam rolled his eyes and walked out the room. “Love you, Liam! Have fun at the gym!” He heard Liam laugh from down the hall. Zayn poked his side to get his attention again. 

“Come on, now. Tell me about the date! All I know is that you two kissed.” 

“Well that was before the date. Louis’ ex fiance actually caught us kissing. He tried to cause some trouble, but the costume designer punched him before I did anything that would cause a mess for management.” Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Shit, I forgot that I had it cut yesterday.”

Zayn leaned over and pushed a hand through his hair, “I like it. You look like you should be on Peaky Blinders. Now then, tell me about the date.” 

“Well, I was supposed to take Louis home. Seeing his ex really messed with him, but once we were in the car he insisted on going to a park and having a date. It was really nice despite how it all started. We talked a lot but I’d love to spoil him. You know, take him to dinner and show him off to the world.” Harry smiled softly, “I just want to make him happy.” 

Zayn smiled back at him and knocked his fist gently against Harry’s head. He had every right to be selfish. After being alone for so long, Harry still managed to be sweet. Just knowing that he just wanted to shower Louis with love and affection made Zayn’s heart skip a beat. 

“You’re too good for this world, H.” Zayn wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Harry chuckled and hugged Zayn back. 

“Oh, shut up.” 

- 

Louis yawned as he walked out of his room. He had spent most of the night writing the book and some of the script and only got three hours of sleep, but he was happy with the progress he was making. He was only woke up because there was too much noise coming from the kitchen and Louis was ready to fight Niall. 

He had only just step onto the first level when he was tackled to the ground and got a mouth full of blonde. There were loud shrieks coming from the bodies on top of him and tiny hands pulling out his hair. 

“How the bloody hell are you lot here?” Louis laughed and hugged Lottie with one arm and Daisy with the other. 

“Louis William Tomlinson, don’t use that language in front of Doris and Ernest!” Johannah scolded, but her tone didn’t carry to her eyes. 

He pushed himself up and kissed his sisters’ cheeks, “Sorry, mum, but what are you all doing here? I was going to go visit next weekend.” 

“Yes, you were, but then we saw that you went out on a date with a pop star and didn’t even think about telling your own mother.” Johannah gave him a side eye before walking into the kitchen, “I had to find out from Twitter.” Louis chuckled at his mother’s antics before standing and helping Lottie up too. 

“I was going to call you today! I just needed to get some work done last night, barely even got any sleep.” Louis defended as he quickly went around and greeted all of his siblings and Niall, who was still somehow louder than his six sisters and brother. 

“So you’re really dating a pop star!” Felicite gasped as she sat at the island. 

“I guess so, it was our kind of a first date. It was more of me having a panic attack and then insisting on going out with him. But I do want to have a proper date with Harry soon.” Louis shrugged, sitting next to her. His sister’s started shouting again, asking question after question about Harry. He laughed at the chaos until Johannah silenced them all with a whistle. 

“Boo, why did you have a panic attack? Are you working too much?” She pressed a hand to his cheek, lips pressed into a thin line. “If it’s too much you could always come back home.”

“No, mum, the work is actually helping me a lot. It’s just Corey. He showed up at the studio and saw Harry and I kissing. He wanted me to run off with him and raise his kid with him.” Louis sighed, running his hand through Doris’ hair, “Harry nearly got in a fight with him, but Perrie showed up out of nowhere and punched him right in the jaw. It was kind of funny.” 

“Corey showed up at your work?! He has a child?! Why didn’t you tell me any of this Louis?” Johannah shouted, her eyes already filling with tears. 

Louis rushed to her side and brushed away the tears that had begun falling, “Oh mum, this is why. It’s my problem to deal with and I’ve already forced too much on you. I can handle this.” Johannah shook her head and walked to the front door. Louis chased after her and stood in front of the door. 

“Where are you going, mum?” 

“I’m going to go give that boy hell. How dare he do what he did to you and then have a child! You fought with him so much about having a family. It’s cruel of him to force this all on you.” 

Louis stood silently, his eyes cast down to the ground. “He didn’t have a kid after he left me. He left me because he had a kid.” He couldn’t bring himself to look up, but her heard her gasp. It broke his heart all over again. “It’s not worth the trouble, mum. You and Niall were right, he never cared about me.” 

He sniffled as Johannah wrapped her arms around him. She whispered calming words to him as he cried. Louis was so tired of crying but he just couldn’t seem to stop from doing it. Something always happened and it would always shock him back to reality to remind him that he couldn’t control anything. They were his mistakes to live with and all he could do was cry.

“I never wanted to be right about this, Boo. You loved him, you were happy with him. All of this bullshit is on him. You did everything right, but he couldn’t keep up with how brilliant you are. It’s his loss.” Johannah pressed a kiss to his cheek and pull away from the hug, “Come on now, you’re sisters and Ernest are waiting. Just promise me that we’ll talk this all through.” 

“Yeah, mum, I know. Just not right now, I want to catch up with you and the girls.” Louis wiped his face and cleared his throat, “I’m sure they want to know everything I know about Harry.” 

“Yeah, we do! Now get back in here and help Niall make breakfast while mum relaxes.” Lottie shouted from the kitchen. 

“Listening to others conversations is rude, Charlotte.” Louis laughed as he walked back into the kitchen with his mum. 

“Yeah, so is not feeding your guests.” 

“Both of you are being rude and I know that I did not raise rude children.” Johannah scolded. 

“Sorry, mum.” They said, their grins giving away that they weren’t really sorry. 

Johannah rolled his eyes at her children and when back to making breakfast with Niall, insisting for Louis to stay away from the food until it was done. Everyone joked and caught up as they ate, eventually leading them to all collapsed on the couches and groan about how they ate too much. 

“No offence, Niall, but mum’s cooking is the best thing to happen to me this week.” Louis sighed as he cuddled with Ernest. 

“None taken, mate. I would kill for me own mum’s roast right now.” Niall laughed as he braided Phoebe’s hair. 

“Really, Lou, mum’s cooking is the best thing to happen when you literally went on a date with Harry Styles yesterday?” Fizzy asked, her legs on his lap.

“Fiz, that man might be the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, but hell will freeze before I pick looks over mum’s pancakes.” 

Fizzy rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Lottie about what she was going to wear to a friend’s party. Louis looked around his living room with a smile, happy to see his family all there with smiles. He tucked a sleeping Ernest into his side as he pulled out and took pictures of them and the rest of the family. He posted the picture to Twitter and Instagram. Instantly, he got a like and a tweet back from the pop star his family won’t leave alone about.

**_Harry Styles_ **

_@Harry_Styles_  

_This might possibly be the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life @Louis_Tomlinson ! !_  

Louis chuckled before quickly typing back a response. 

**_Louis Tomlinson_ **

_@Louis_Tomlinson_  

_You obviously haven’t seen me first thing in the morning. The cutest would melt your eyes._  

**_Harry Styles_ **

_@Harry_Styles_  

_I wouldn’t mind seeing you first thing in the morning if it meant I got to spend a night with you._  

Louis’ eyebrows shot up when he saw Harry response. He bit back a smile as his fingers flew across the keyboard on his phone. If Harry wanted to play chicken with him then Louis wasn’t going to back down. 

**_Louis Tomlinson_ **

_@Louis_Tomlinson_  

_Sorry, love, no sleepovers until you’ve bought me dinner and met the family._  

Sure that he won, Louis placed his phone on his lap and started a conversation with Niall. It wasn’t until Lottie screamed and threw her phone at Louis’ head that he realized how lovely and terrifying Harry Styles really was. 

**_Harry Styles_ **

_@Harry_Styles_  

_I’m free tomorrow night. How about we knock both of those out so I can see you drool and still be incredibly charmed._


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at this, I wrote another chapter and posting in within two weeks. Not only that, it's 4.5k words. Isn't that insane! I hope you enjoy this chapter cause it was really fun to write. Let's see how fast I'll be able to write chapter nine.

There was a time back when Harry was young that he was horrible with fashion. But as he grew and got older, it seemed like he was growing into his own and finding his styles as he went. He even started to pick out his own suits for red carpets and parties. Though he did make some mistakes every now and then. But now, Harry felt like he was sixteen and if no one stopped him, he would end up wearing purple trainers again. That was the reason he had called Gemma over. Not so she could take the piss of everything Harry picked and bully him for his use of Twitter.

“Harry, no. You cannot wear a see-through red shirt that doesn’t even button up halfway.” Gemma laughed, throwing the shirt back at Harry before falling backward onto his grey bed sheets and kicked off her shoes, “You can’t just have your tits out with his mum and baby sisters there. That’s for later tonight when you two are alone.”

“For the last time, Gemma, I’m going to just meet his family tonight! Besides, they’re not leaving until tomorrow so I doubt he’ll let me spend the night.” Harry whined as he hung the shirt back up, “Now shut up and actually help me.”

Gemma stood from the bed with a groan and joined him in the closet, “As much as I’d love watch you fuss about with your hair for another thirty minutes, I do have dinner plans tonight. So I suppose I can help you out.” She scanned his wardrobe quickly and pulled out a light pink Louis Vuitton shirt with birds embroidered on it. Turning on the spot to grab a pair jeans and black leather boots.

“There, knobhead, are you happy?” Gemma grinning at Harry’s shocked face as she handed him the clothes. How did she know his closet better than he did? It always took him ages to find whatever he was looking for. He had been looking for that shirt for months at that point!

“Are you sure this is fine? I want to make a good impression.” Harry’s brows furrowed as he looked over what she picked.

“Shut up, as if you could ever make a bad impression with anyone. You could go in a suit made of trash and his mum would still end up loving you. Watch, by the end of the dinner she’ll be calling you her son too.” Gemma rolled her eyes at him before going back to her phone.

“I doubt it, but thanks for coming over so fast. I couldn’t have called Zayn. I would have ended up in all black and looking like I was in a biker gang. And I can only imagine what Liam would have put me in.”

“Anytime, little brother. Besides, I haven’t seen you in a while. I’ve been looking for an excuse to come visit you.” Gemma shrugged as she quickly typed away at her phone, face screw up in thought, “And you’d look amazing in all those gold chains, if Liam were to agree to dress you.”

  
Harry watched her expression closely. He had noticed before when she had just gotten to his flat that she seemed worried. She kept glancing at her phone and sending off texts when she though Harry wasn’t paying attention. It concerned him obviously, but Gemma didn’t seem like she was going to tell him what was going on with her anytime soon and Harry knew better than to pressure her for information. So he just let things go on like normal.

“Aw, Gem, you really do love me. I was starting to worry.” Harry giggled as he pulled her into a hug, hoping that was enough to lift her spirits for even just a moment. Gemma struggled to get out of his tight embrace for a second before deciding to giving up and hug him back, “Fine, I do. Just don’t tell anyone, it could ruin my reputation.”

Harry shook his head and shoved her out of his closet so he could get changed, “Nope, I’m gonna tell the whole world that Gemma Styles loves her baby brother.”

“Oh yeah, just like you told the whole world that you want to fuck Louis Tomlinson and watch him sleep after.” Gemma laughed as she went back to her spot on the bed.

Harry had to admit, he really hadn’t thought it through when he sent that tweet. Management had ripped him a new one for it, but they couldn’t delete the tweets after so many people had seen them. They made him go on a pap walk earlier that day, but he didn’t mind if it meant that he still got to spend the night with Louis and his family.

“You make it sound so creepy. I meant it in a romantic way.” Harry whined as he striped off his sweats and hoodie. “You know, like admiring how peaceful he must look as he sleeps.” He sighed as he pulled on his clothes before walking out into his room with boots in hand and the shirt wide open.

Gemma barely glanced over her phone as he sat next to her to pull on his boots, “Yeah, Harry, watching someone drool is really romantic. Bloody Cupid, you are.”

“I’m never going to live it down, am I?”

“You should see what Zayn and I have been saying behind your back about it.” Gemma chuckled as she stood to take a picture of him. “Now smile, mum wants a picture of you before you go on your date.”

Harry sighed, but sat up straight with a bright smile anyways. “I better not see that picture on Twitter later.”

“Oh, well it’s a good thing I posted it now then.” She said without guilt before running out of the room as Harry chased after her phone.

-

“Wow, Louis, you found yourself a stud.” Oli chuckled as he looked at his phone, “He’s proper fit, ain’t he?”

“He is, but why are you bringing it up?” Louis glanced at him before Perrie shoved another shirt in his face, “Perrie, love, just pick a fucking shirt.”

Oli chuckled as he tossed his phone at Louis, making him drop all the clothes in his arms so it wouldn’t shatter. Perrie made a noise of annoyance as she glared at Louis and Oli. “Oi, it’s not my fault! He just threw his phone at me.” Louis defended. She just rolled his eyes and started picking up the clothes.

“Louis, just look at the phone, will you?” Oli sighed before taking a sip of his beer.

Louis rolled his eyes and unlocked Oli’s phone easily, “You still haven’t changed the password?” He looked down at the phone and swallowed hard. It was a picture of Harry, half dressed and a big smile on his face with his hair falling in his eyes. He looked amazing and Louis felt like he had nothing to wearing despite Perrie still raiding his closet.

“Where did you find this? Is this an old picture?” He asked, handing the phone back to Oli.

“Nah, his sister just tweeted it. I know her actually, she comes into the pub every Friday with her friends. She hasn’t stopped by lately though.” Oli shrugged before reading out the tweet, “‘Someone’s excited about their date tonight.’”

Louis blushed, realizing that Harry was going all out to make a good impression. He turned before Oli could notice and went back to helping Perrie. She smirked at him, but she was the nice enough to not tease him. She kept putting more and more clothes in Louis’ arms, but he wasn’t paying attention. His mind was stuck on the picture of Harry and his chest littered with tattoos. He looked absolutely gorgeous and Louis couldn’t believe that someone could be that beautiful.

As he stared off, not paying attention to anything, Perrie and Oli shared a look before just sitting on Louis’ bed and watched him stand there. It took Louis five minutes to notice that no one was talking and he only did when Niall burst into the room yelling.

“What the hell are you just standing there for? You’ve got to get dressed, Harry’ll be here in ten minutes.”

Louis snapped out of his daze and looked around quickly. His clothes were laid out on the bed and the rest were back in his closet. “Fuck, how long was I just standing here?”

“Long enough for Perrie to pick out an outfit and iron it.” Oli chuckled before getting up, “Now get dressed, you loser. I’ll see you at the pub later?”

“Maybe, and thanks for coming here and just drinking my beer while you laughed at me.” Louis rolled his eyes, stripping off his clothes quickly.

“Anytime, mate. Now I better go before you get in those jeans. I’ll never leave if I see your ass in them.” Oli pecked his and Perrie’s cheeks before leaving the room.

“I’m gonna kill that man one day.” Louis chuckled as he pulled his jeans up.

Perrie rolled her eyes, “Shut up, you love it when he does that. I better leave too, Jade is expecting me home and no one likes an angry Missus.” She smacked his ass before leaving only Niall in there with him.

Louis finished getting dressed before turning to Niall, “What do you think? Do I look fuckable and like someone whose mother you’re about to meet?”

“Of course, you do. Did you expect any less from Perrie?” Niall grinned as he walked forward and grabbed Louis hand, spinning him around. He had on a light blue sweater that fit him a size too big that fell off one shoulder and a pair of jeans that were tight enough to look painted on, “I think that I’m in love with you too.”

Louis rolled his eyes and laughed before giving him a kiss on the cheek, “Who isn’t?” Niall raised his eyebrows at Louis confidence and chuckled, “You’re right, I think that even Perrie and Jade love you more than they love each other.”

“Okay, don’t go overboard with it.” Louis shook his head and lead Niall out the room, “Are you gonna stay for the dinner? You’re practically family at this point and it’d be a shame for you not to stay.”

Niall smiled softly and lightly punched his shoulder, “Yeah, if you’re good with it. I’d be glad to stay.” He started down the stairs, seeing Harry standing outside the door, hand lifted to knock on the door. He gave him a wave, eyes lighting up upon seeing Louis. Niall looked behind him to see Louis on his phone and shook his head, “Your boy is here, Lou.”

Louis looked up and noticed Harry, a smile growing on his face as he skipped down the steps and shoulder checked Niall out of the way to open the door. Harry smiled down at Louis, eyes shining as he greeted the blue eyed man.

“Hi, how are you?” Harry gave him a one armed hug as he brought his other arm from behind him.

“Hey, I’m great! Come on in, Harry. I was actually about to text to see how far you were.” Louis pulled away and gasped. Harry was holding a bouquet of gardenias in the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Louis’ waist. “Wow they’re beautiful, are these for me?”

“No, actually, these are for your mother. Sorry to mislead you like that,” Harry kissed his cheek before letting go of him and reaching into his pocket to grab a black velvet box, “But this is for you.”

Louis’ eyebrows knit together as he took the box from Harry. He glanced up at Harry, confusion clear on his face, but he still opened his gift. It was a simple neck with a single sapphire that was haloed by small diamonds. Louis was completely speechless as he looked at the necklace, in awe from how lovely it was.

“Harry, this is…”

“A lot? I know, I’m sorry. But when I saw it and it reminded me of you.” Harry said quickly, a blush forming.

“How did it remind you of me? Don’t say it’s cause I shine bright like a diamond.” Louis chuckled as he lightly touched the jewel.

“No, though you do. But it was the sapphire, it’s the same color as your eyes.” Harry said as he watched Louis’ eyes light up and snap to pay attention to him.

Harry loved Louis’ eyes. They were such a brilliant color, bright and alive with laughter when he smiled. Calm and soothing when he’s just talking about nothing important. Dark and cloudy when he’s upset. Like a jewel catching light from different light and angle. His eyes were the most beautiful things Harry had ever seen. They crinkled as Louis smiled then closing as he leaned up to press a kiss to Harry’s lips.

“Thank you so much, Harry. Could you help me put it on now?” Louis asked, so close that their lips were still touching. Harry pecked his lips once more before nodding and taking the necklace out of the box.

“Turn for me, love.” He ordered, not noticing the blush on Louis’ cheek from his words.

Louis turned on the spot, head lowered as Harry gently laid the necklace against his chest. He felt as the taller man clipped it into place. Then felt as his fingers trail on his shoulders, grazing gently against the skin that the sweater fell off of, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Suddenly, a kiss was pressed against his shoulder and the side of his neck. He bit his lip and leaned back into Harry’s chest, arms coming from behind to wrap around his waist. They only got to enjoy their embrace for a moment before someone cleared their throat and drew their attention. In front of them stood Niall, Lottie, and Johannah with Ernest in her arms.

“Well, that is hell of a way to make an impression.” Niall laughed as he walked out of the foyer, leaving a blushing Louis and a proud Harry to deal with the two women.

Harry pulled away from Louis, picking up the bouquet from a table by the door and walked up to Jay. “Hello, it’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Deakin. I’m Harry Styles.” He gave her an award winning smile as he handed her the flowers, “I hope you like gardenias. They’re my own mum’s favorite so I thought they’d be a good gift.”

“Well, your mother has amazing taste because I love gardenias.” Jay smiled, handing Ernest off to Lottie to take the flowers from Harry. “It’s lovely to meet you too, sweetheart, and please just call me Jay. Anyways, I’ll go put these in a vase. Lottie, get Ernest cleaned up before dinner.” She gave him a pat on the shoulder before following the same way Niall went.

Lottie raised an impressed brow at Harry, “She likes you, good job. Louis was dating Corey for years and she never even gave him a genuine smile.” She looked over Harry’s shoulder at Louis, who was smiling just as brightly as Harry was. Her brother was falling for the pop star too quickly and it was worrying him.

“Don’t hurt him, please. He’s been through too much and if you hurt him you’ll have to go through all six siblings. Even the babies.” She chuckled, but her eyes were hard. Harry nodded seriously, opening his mouth to promise her never to hurt Louis, but a toddler jumped into his arms.

Ernest, who distracted by Harry’s loud shirt, leaped from her arms onto Harry. Luckily, Harry was quick to catch the toddler and held him close to his chest to prevent him from jumping out of his arms. He had the same eyes as Louis, as did Lottie, and suddenly Harry was imaging a blue eye child chasing their curly haired sibling.

“Well, aren’t you just the cutest thing!” Harry cooed, blowing raspberries on the small boys cheeks, “You’re just too much!”

“Pretty!” Ernest shouted as he grabbed onto Harry’s shirt and rubbed his face into it.

“It is, but I think you’re prettier!” Harry giggled as he tickled the small boy.

He kept teasing the boy as Louis and Lottie watched on, surprised that Ernest was being so friendly and letting Harry tickle him. Usually the boy would cry his eyes out if someone other than his family tried to hold him. But he just latched onto Harry like he had been a part of the family for years.

Harry looked back at Louis with a grin, his hair messy from Ernest tugging on it, with the small boy’s face hidden in his neck as he giggled. At that moment Louis was one hundred percent sure that he saw the gates of heaven.

“Alright, that was adorable. But my mum did spend hours cooking today so we better get to the dining room.” Louis said, his voice cracking a little. He sent Lottie a withering glare as she laughed at it and walked up to Harry. “Ernest, love, come to your big brother. Harry is a guest and you have to get cleaned up for dinner.”

“No!” Ernest shrieked as he gripped onto Harry’s shirt even harder.

Harry chuckled and gave Louis a sheepish look, “I’m sorry, this always happens. You wouldn’t believe how many godchildren I have because they never want to let me go.”

“Jesus, of course kids love you. You’re literally a fairy tale character. Do you braid horses’ manes on your free time too?” Louis chuckled. Harry dramatically looked away and bit his knuckle, “Well I don’t anymore, but my childhood hobbies are none of your concern.”

Louis laughed loudly and took Harry’s hand to lead him into the downstairs bathroom. “Ernest, let go of Harry so you can wash your hands. He’ll pick you up again once you’re done.” He gently told his brother, taking him out of Harry’s arms and set him down on the stool.

Ernest compiled easily and started washing up for dinner. Louis spared a glance at Harry, noticing that he was staring at him. He lifted a brow at the taller man, asking a question with his eyes. Harry just shrugged and pulled Louis into his chest, letting his face fall into Louis’ neck.

“Since when are you so cuddly?” Louis giggled, Harry’s hair was tickling his ear.

“Since you decided to wear that sweater. How am I supposed to not cuddle you when you look so pretty and soft?” Harry’s voice was muffled by Louis’ shoulder and his breath fanning over his neck.

Louis felt a blush creep up his face. How did Harry make him blush so much? How did he make Louis feel like he was the only person in the world with just a simple look? There wasn’t an answer that Louis could find yet, so he just wrapped his arms around Harry and pressed a soft kiss to his hair.

“No, Louis! He’s my ‘Arry!” Ernest hit their shins, drawing a laugh from Harry and a frown from Louis, “Get off of my ‘Arry!”

He picked Ernest up and walked out of the bathroom, “Ernest, you know better than to hit. If you want to play with Harry you have to apologize for being rude to us . Am I understood?”

“Yes Louis. I’m sorry.” Ernest pouted and gave Louis a hug.

“That’s a good lad. Now say sorry to Harry.” He turned to face Harry and hand off his brother.

“I’m sorry I hit you, ‘Arry.”

“That’s quite alright, sweetheart. How about we go on to the dining room so I can meet the rest of your family?” Harry asked, nodding to Louis to lead the way.

Louis lead him down the hallway and through the foyer again, turning right to the opposite room of the kitchen. There were pictures on all the walls. Ones were Louis and Niall are young and hanging off another boy. Harry assumed that it was Louis’ friend that he wrote his books for. Then there were pictures of Niall and his own family mixed in with ones of him with Louis’ family. That reminded Harry that the house was actually Niall’s and Louis was just staying with him.

In the dining room, Harry saw four more girls sitting around the table laughing with Lottie and Niall. All of Jay’s children looked exactly like her and they were all so beautiful. Harry almost felt intimidated by how big the family was. He was from a small family, for most of his life it was just him, Gemma, and his mum until Anne found Robin and got married a few years back.

There was a moment of peace before the girls realized that Harry was stood there and they lost their shit. All at once, three of the girls stood and rushed Harry, shouting over each other and asking Harry too many questions to process. He looked over at Louis for help, wanting to cover his ears just as Ernest was doing.

“Alright if you’re going to yell, do it one at a time!” Louis shouted over all of them, his voice taking the hardness only a scolding older sibling could do. It reminded Harry of Gemma for a moment and it sent chills of trauma down his spine. But it made the girls all quiet down enough for Harry to introduce himself.

“Hi, it’s great to meet you girls. I’m Harry Styles, Louis’ ah friend?” Harry said, but it came out like a question. He glanced over at Louis to see if he had the answer. They hadn’t talked about what they were to each other yet. Louis didn’t meet his eyes.

“We know who you are.” One of the twins huffed, rolling her eyes. “You’re like the most famous person ever and we don’t live under a rock.”

Harry blushed and try to stammer out that he really wasn’t when Louis snapped at his sister, “Daisy, that is so rude. Harry is just trying to be polite and introduce himself to you. Right now he isn’t Harry Styles, the pop star. He’s just Harry, a normal person and my friend. So be polite.”

Daisy blushed and stammered out an apology but Harry just smiled and held a hand up, “Hey, it’s okay. It’s always weird meeting someone when you feel like you already know who they are. You should have seen me when I met Lady Gaga. I had no idea what to say.”

“You know Lady Gaga!?” The other twin asked in wonder.

“Girls, you can ask Harry all about his adventures after we’ve sat. Mum’s gonna come in here with the roast any moment and you know she doesn’t like it when you’re not sitting at the table.” Louis sighed, preparing for a long night.

-

Louis was right about it being a long night. The girls didn’t let Harry breath between his bites of food and answering questions. He was impressed with how quickly Harry could come up with answers for even the weirdest things the girls could come up with. But now, they were sitting on the steps at the entrance of the flat. Harry’s hand holding his, thumb rubbing over Louis’ knuckles.

“Sorry about the girls. They’re ruthless when they meet my friends.” Louis chuckled, his free hand playing with his new necklace.

“It’s fine, Lou. It was really fun actually, felt like I was on a press tour again.” Harry laughed bringing Louis’ hand into his lap and played his fingers, “Though, I didn’t know how to answer whenever they asked me if I’m your boyfriend.”

Louis sighed and leaned his head against Harry’s shoulder. He didn’t know how to answer either. It would be amazing to be able to call Harry his boyfriend, but he still didn’t feel ready for the label. It was so new that Louis didn’t want to rush anything like he did with Corey and end up looking back at the time they spent together with sadness.

“I really like you, Harry. So for now, can we just not put a label on it? After everything with Corey, I don’t want to rush anything.”

Harry closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to Louis’ hair, “Of course, Louis. I’ve waited to find someone I genuinely want to be with for a long time. I guess part of me always hoped it’d be you. So I don’t care about labels, as long as it means I get to be with you.”

Louis lifted his head from Harry’s shoulder and faced him. The singer looked so incredible in the mix of moonlight and the light coming from inside. The pale night light made his green eyes look brighter than he’d ever seen them. The light from the windows gave him a halo, proving to Louis that Harry really was an angel.

He pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips, finally being able to kiss him however he wanted. No sisters or mum to catch them. They started slowly, gentle kisses to get used to the feel of each other’s lips. Then Louis’ hands found their way to Harry’s hair and he somehow ended in Harry’s lap. He felt Harry lick and bite his bottom lip, begging Louis to let him in. At the same time, his hands found their way to Louis’ ass and gave it a hard squeeze.

That earned him a soft moan and Harry didn’t waste any time before slipping his tongue into Louis’ mouth. Louis tasted like the chocolate cake they had for dessert and smelled like flowers. Harry would never get tired of kissing Louis or holding him in his arms. They made out on the stoop like teenagers until Niall banged on the window.

“You arseholes are outside and the whole neighborhood can see you!” Niall yelled.

Louis flipped him off, not even opening an eye to do it. He heard Niall’s loud laughter and chuckled a bit against Harry’s lips. With one last peck, Louis pulled away from Harry and smiled, “Even though I don’t want to stop, Niall’s right.”

“It’s fine. We can just pick it up where we left off on our next date.” Harry smirked, pressing a kiss to the base of Louis’ throat.

“Oh, this was so not a date!” Louis laughed, standing from Harry’s lap onto the step below him.

Harry stood too, even taller than before because of steps. “That’s a shame. I guess I should take you out on a proper date soon.”

“Yeah, I guess you should.” Louis shrugged as he bit back a laugh. He liked seeing Harry being so confident and wearing a stupid smirk.

Harry walked down the steps, pressing a kiss to Louis’ lips as he went, and walked toward his car. He turned around once more before opening his door, “I’ll see you soon, love.”

“Goodnight, Harry.” Louis grinned, his hand going back to the necklace. He just looked to precious like that and it made Harry want to never leave his side. Instead of giving in and wrapping himself around Louis, Harry yanked open the door to his car and slid in. He gave a quick wave to Louis before pulling out into the street.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo guys!!! I hope you like this chapter. I use a manip in this chapter so please go support the artist! They're Tumblr username is melmanpur !! It's super awesome that they let me use their art. Comment if you like the chapter. 
> 
> p.s.  
> I'm going to be editing some of the past chapters for the next few days so you might want to go read them again sometime soon.

Louis wasn’t a patient person. He always needed to be doing something to pass the time. Usually he did by tapping his fingers or humming along with a song. Because after so many years spent hunched over a laptop, typing out word after word and constantly listening to music, Louis’ body wasn’t used to sitting still in meetings to just listen to people drone on and on about deadlines and filming locations. But he did it anyways because there was no way in hell that he was every going to miss a meeting and have anyone decide on something important without his permission.

That’s why Louis was toughing it out now, despite running on only two hours of sleep. Even if it was a ridiculous meeting about the budget for cast trailers and tents. No matter how much he hated it. 

After literal hours of bullshitting his way through the conversation, Louis was standing and stretching his arms above his head just moments after James called it a day. He looked around room at all the glares they gave him. 

“Well, I’ve enjoyed our time together, but I have to go finish writing a book.” Louis said as he packed his saddlebag and gave them an award winning smile, “Have a wonderful rest of your day, everyone. I’ll see you next time when we talk about how many napkins we need to purchase.”

“Actually, Louis, could I speak to you in my office before you go?” James called after him just as he was leaving the room. 

Louis sighed with discontent, but nodded nonetheless and held the door of the conference room open for James. He followed behind the producer silently, thinking about his schedule and how he was going to fit a nap in before his house viewing appointment later that day. Ignoring the glances James sent him while they walked down the long hallway. 

“Louis,” James started once they were both seated in his office, “I want to apologize for what happened with Corey last week.” He rubbed his face, eyes heavy with guilt and exhaustion. 

“No, you don’t have to apologize for something you had nothing to do with. He’s the one that’s insane enough to think it was a good idea to show up at the studio. Though I still don’t know how he managed to find me.” Louis sighed, fixing his fringe out of nervous habit. 

His eyes flit to the framed picture on the desk, focusing on Corey’s smiling face. The last time he saw that picture it sent him into a spiral of tears and confusion. Now it just reminded him of how he managed to keep that smile on his face every time he lied to him for years. It lit a fire under his skin just thinking about it. 

“That’s why I have to apologize. He saw the schedule on my desk when he came to visit me.” James sounded so distraught that he managed to soften Louis’ hard stare. “I thought nothing of it when he asked me about it. I should have realized something was up with him when he started talking about burying the hatch with you.” 

He leaned forward and place his hand atop of James’ on the desk, rubbing his thumb across the older man’s knuckles. “How could you have known he was plotting something? He’s a part of your family so you trust him no matter what. Why should I expect you to try and protect me from your own brother?” 

“I know, but I just feel awful about trying to force you to talk to him before. I thought you two could get closure, not that he to try and force a child onto you. What he’s doing is not fair to you or that beautiful baby girl.” James sighed, wondering how his brother could be so stupid and cruel to the man he promised to love for the rest of his life.

Louis smiled sadly at him and took his hand back with a shrug, “It is what it is. The only person who should feel guilty is Corey. Besides, I couldn’t care less about getting back together with him. Seeing him again, after so long, made me realize that I deserve better. That I found better.”

Louis’ face softened as he thought of Harry smiling down at him just a few nights ago, the street lights giving him a halo and his eyes shining so brightly. He was in every part of Louis’ mind. Appearing so often that it feels lonely when he realized that the green eyed beauty isn’t in fact next to him.

“Oh, I heard about the ‘better’ you found.” James chuckled, “Corey wouldn’t stop complaining about your ‘better’ when I called him after what happened.” James laughed, raising his brows teasingly.

Louis groaned, but the smile on his face only grew, “We are so not doing this.” His hand fell onto the necklace, blush growing across his cheek.

“Oh, we so _are_! Louis, why didn’t you tell me that you’re dating Harry Styles!?” James shouted indignantly, laughing at the blush on Louis’ face.

“Because it’s none of your business!” Louis whined, sinking deeper into his seat. He hid his face as James came around the desk, sliding about the floor in his office chair, and wrapped an arm around the embarrassed man.

“Oh come on, Louis. I’m practically your big brother, I need to know if I have to rough up a punk if he gets to handsy.”  James pretended to crack his fingers and got in a boxer stance, “Someone’s gotta protect your sweet angel bum.”

“I want him to get handsy, so sod off and stop talking about my bum.” Louis laughed as he reached for his bag and stood, “But if you want to get to know him better we could pop around for dinner one of these nights. I’ve been missing Julia's cooking and the kids.”

“We’d love to have the both of you anytime, just text me. Anyways, I’ll see you at the next meeting. It’s gonna be so exciting, we’re talking about lunch packages!” James pumped his fist in the air. He stood to walk Louis out his office and patted his shoulder, “You might want to bring snacks.”

Louis laughed, letting his head fall back and stared up at the ceiling. Begging any god that existed to save him from the meeting.

“Please don’t remind me.” He gave James a quick hug before hiking his bag up his shoulder, “Give the kids a kiss for me and tell Julia that she can run away with me at anytime.”

“Alright, get out of my office, you brat. And stop trying to steal my wife!”

 -

As much as Louis wasn’t a patient person, he was even worse when it came to remembering things. So when he entered the flat and saw Niall ordering people around, Louis knew that he had forgotten something important.

“Hey, love, didn’t think you would be home for another hour.” Niall welcomed Louis when he noticed him standing in the doorway, “How was the meeting?”

“Hi, uh, it was horribly boring and I felt stupid the whole time. What’s going on here?” Louis asked, placing his bag down and glanced around the room.

There were white drapes hanging from the archways and tied to the banisters on the stairs with gold fairy lights hanging in the foyer. Food was being prepared in the kitchen, being carried in and out the dining room. The flat was cleaner than it had ever been before, not even a single speck of dust left on the ceiling light.

“Did you forget that tonight is the party for the show getting picked up with the bigwig producers?” Niall sighed as he checked his watch, “Are you going to stay? You don’t have to if you don’t want, I know that you hate these things.”

“Yeah, I think I’ll just skip it. Sorry, Niall. I finally got a tour for the house I like today and a deadline to meet, so I’ll probably crash with Oli.” Louis kicked his shoes off, he had just enough time to pack an overnight bag and have a quick nap. “Unless you want me to stay.”

“Don’t you dare! You’ll spend the entire night whining. Remember when I got an award for the blog? You got pissed and tried to fuck my manager.” Niall laughed, “The poor man’s wife was right next to him the whole time.”

“Please don’t remind me. I still can’t look him in the eye.” Louis groaned.

“Hey, instead of staying with Oli, why don’t you spend the night with Harry? Maybe you can try to fuck _him_ instead.” He gave Louis a wink before heading into the kitchen.

Louis rolled his eyes at the retreating back of the Irishman before rushing up the stairs. Despite the fact that he just wanted to crash onto his bed and sleep for eternity, Louis pulled out a sports bag instead. Knowing himself too well, if he didn’t do it now then he certainly wasn’t going to get up again to do it later. He spared a glance at his phone laying on the bed and thought for a moment.

“What harm would it do to just ask?” Louis muttered as he grabbed the phone and dialed.

“Hey, Lou. How are you?” Harry picked up the call after a single ring. There was loud music playing in the background with laughter mixed in.

“I’m doing alright. How about yourself?” Louis asked, a smile growing on his face from just hearing Harry’s voice.

His eyes wandered about the room, it was still decorated like a guest room despite Louis having lived with Niall for nearly a year. The only signs of life in the room were Louis’ clothes thrown about it and the desk covered in post-its full of ideas.

“I’m great, in the studio working on some new projects.” Harry said, explaining the twanging guitars and thumping drums playing the backgrounds, “What’s up?”

Louis frowned as he began going through his clothes to find his favorite jumper. He hadn’t thought about Harry being busy. Most of the time Louis completely forgot that he was famous.

“Oh, if you’re busy then I can call you tomorrow. It’s no big deal.” Louis said, disappointment evident in his voice.

“Don’t worry about it, we’ve just finished.” The singer’s voice softened, “Did you want to go out today?”

“I’m going to look at house today and was wondering if you’d want to come. I’ve had my eye on it forever and the realtor is finally giving me the time of day.” Louis said as he stuffed his bag with whatever was around, “Also, I kind of need a place to crash tonight. Niall’s having a dinner party and I really can’t face the lad’s manager.”

Harry’s eyes widen at the thought of having Louis in his place. The same place that was covered in dust, clothes and wine bottles strewn about because of Liam’s love for the drink and getting naked.

“What time do you want to meet up? I need to clean up a bit before you come over.” He asked, checking his watch. It was nearly two in the afternoon.

“I’m gonna have a quick cat nap, but we can meet up at four.” Louis yawned, “Then we can get takeout and make a night of it.”

“Great, I’ll see you at four. Just text me the address.”

“Okay, bye Harry. I’ll see you soon.” Louis’ voice was thick with sleep. He tossed the bag on the floor before falling face first into the bed.

“Bye Louis. Sleep well.” Harry cooed before hanging up.

He stuffed his phone in his pocket, “Sorry Jeff, my boy wants to spend the day together. Gotta head out and clean up the house a bit.” He returned the guitar he was using its designated spot on the wall.

Jeff shrugged, “It’s fine if it means that you’ve finally gotten yourself a life.”

“Oi, I had a life before I met Louis! I’m a very interesting person.” Harry laughed as he smacked the producer’s shoulder.

“Barely.” Jeff thought as Harry went about the room.

For the longest time, all Harry ever did was music. He spent time with friends and family, but music was his world. The man spent hours just sitting in studios, writing and creating beautiful songs that would never go with the aesthetic of the band. It was all he knew to do.

“Yeah, you are, but it took you long enough to find someone that’s willing to put up it.” Jeff cracked a smile, “Have fun on your date!”

“I will!” He shouted over his shoulder.

-

As rushed as he was, Harry’s mum taught him to never half ass cleaning when he was expecting guests. He took his time as he picked up the mess on the floor, recycling the bottles and shaming Liam in the groupchat with a picture of all the pants Harry found.

After getting distracted for a few minutes by Zayn roasting his fiance, he started dusting every surface in his house. Then dusting everything again out of habit. Because growing up, Gemma was awful at getting every nook and cranny so Harry would always follow behind her and do it over.

Eventually, once he had vacuumed and put a load of laundry to wash, Harry decided to have a quick shower. He took his time as he washed himself, washing his hair and putting on a deep conditioner, using a scrub and trimming his pubic hair. Though he had doubts that he and Louis would do anything sexual, Harry wasn’t going to take chances and not look an feel his best. Despite all that effort to groom himself, Harry was too lazy to put on jeans and just pulled on joggers and a hoodie.

He rushed out the door and checked the address. It only a fifteen minute walk from his house. Deciding it was better to get fresh air, Harry made his way down the street and pocketed his keys.

It was a beautiful day in London as Harry walked. He was glad that Louis had called him. If not, he would have just spent the day in the studio with Jeff and waste the chance at getting some sun before the late November cold kicked in.

“Excuse me.” A boy stopped Harry, “Um, I saw you from across the road and I was hoping I could get a picture with you.”

Harry glanced at his watch, he was running a little late but that’s never stopped him before. “Of course, love. What’s your name?”

“I’m Martin.” He said breathlessly.

“It’s great to meet you, Martin.” Harry gave him a smile and took the phone from him.

Once the picture was done, Martin suddenly asked, “Are you really dating Louis Tomlinson? You don’t have to tell me. It’s just that seeing you so happy makes me happy.

“That’s very kind of you to say.” Harry looked around them, checking for paps, “But to answer your question, yes. I am dating Louis, but don’t tell anyone just yet. We want to have some time for ourselves.” Martin nodded furiously and swore to not say anything. He gave the singer a big hug before saying goodbye.

It probably wasn’t a good idea to tell a complete stranger about his relationship, but Harry couldn’t help it. He wanted to tell every person he passed on the street that Louis Tomlinson was in a relationship with him. That he got to hold and talk to the most brilliant person he’s ever met. That brilliant person only a few meters ahead of him.

“Hi, love.” Harry greeted Louis, giving him a kiss on the cheek, “Hope you didn’t wait long.”

“Not really. Just got here myself, actually.” Louis shrugged as he gave him a hug, “Should we go in or do you just want to stand out here in the cold?”

“I guess we should go in if you ever want to live on your own again.” Harry hid his face in Louis’ neck and breathed out, letting the warm air tickle his cold neck. Louis giggled and pushed Harry away, taking his hand instead, “Oh come on, let’s go!”

Louis dragged the taller man up the steps of the house. He knocked on the door, leaning against the doorway and played with his necklace. Harry’s smile growing wider at the sight of Louis wearing his gift.

“So, I’ve been looking at this place for months, but it’s had so many offers that the realtor wouldn’t even give me a opportunity to even get a look.” His eyes lit up as he spoke, “Thankfully, the buyer fell through and I might have a real chance at buying it.”

Harry took in every detail of Louis as he went on about the house. He looked so excited that it’s be impossible for Harry to try and give his attention to anything else.

“Hello there, sorry to keep you waiting. I was on a call with another potential buyer.” The realtor explained as she welcomed them in, “I’m Amanda Fredrickson. Which one of you is Louis?"

“I am,” Louis held out his hand to shake hers, “Pleasure to meet you. This tall lad here is Harry. He’s here for moral support.” Amanda gladly took his hand and glanced to Harry, her shock showed that she recognized him.

“Wait, like Harry _Styles_? Oh wow, my daughter loves your music! It’s an honor to meet you.” She rushed to shake his hand after Louis dropped his, “Would you mind if I could take a video of you saying hi to my daughter?”

Harry chuckled and glanced at Louis, who was pretending to bow behind her while mouthing, “Such an honor”. Harry bit his lip to stop a laugh from escaping and politely smiled back at Amanda.

“Yeah, of course, but how about we do it after the tour? Like Lou said, I’m here for moral support.” He took a step toward Louis, drawing her attention back to the shorter lad. “He’s been quite excited about this for a while.”

“Of course! Please, follow right this way to the kitchen.” She said as she lead them down the hall.

The house was beautiful, to say the least. The ground floor had an open floor plan, the living room leading into the kitchen which had enough space for a full dining room beside it and big glass doors that lead to the garden. There were floor to ceiling mirrors that doubled as closets in the living room with a fireplace rest in between them. The kitchen was all white with dark brown counters, two ovens and a range in the island. It was a waste on poor Louis who couldn’t even boil an egg, Harry thought. Then voiced.

“It’s lovely, shame that Louis can’t even boil an egg.”

Louis squinted at him as he bit back a laugh, “It’s a good thing I have a pop star that loved cooking. I’ll just have him cook for me.”

Said pop star barked out a cackle and wrapped an arm around Louis, “Good thing you do.” He pressed a kiss to Louis’ temple. Louis melted into his side and turned his face to hide his blush. Amanda smiled sweetly at them, thinking that they’re a cute couple, before leading them to the upstairs.

The first floor was reserved for the master bedroom. It was the room itself, with a large closet that doubled as a short hall to lead to the bathroom. Louis wouldn’t even need to convert one of the other rooms into a office if he wanted, there was more than enough space in the bedroom for his computer desk and bookshelves that were still in storage. And he swore that the master bathroom was the size of the flat he lived in with his mum and Lottie when he was really little. But that wasn’t even the best part.

“I’m in love. Harry, this is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Louis whispered as his hands hover over the glass of the shower, “Have you ever seen anything this wonderful?”

It had a rainfall shower head mounted on the ceiling and four smaller jet spray ones on the walls opposite of each other. It was so incredibly extra that Louis knew he had to buy the house just for that shower.

“Yeah, actually. My shower is actually pretty similar, only difference is that I have speakers in mine.” Harry said as he fix his hair in the mirror, “And I have a screen in the mirror so I can watch the news as I brush my teeth."

“What the hell?!”

“I got bored one day and just had my bathroom redone when a year or so back.” He shrugged.

Louis glanced at Amanda, hoping that she was as shocked as him. Instead she just shrugged and suggested that they move on to the rest on the house. Harry chuckled, grasping Louis’ hand to follow her out the room and up the stairs to see the other rooms.

Harry thought that Louis would forget about it, but forty minutes later he brought it up again as they were waiting to order their food. He was trying to decide whether he wanted curry or biriyani when Louis remembered about it.

“Why do you need speakers in your shower? And how do they not get wet?” Louis asked, scaring Harry and making him drop the menu in his hands. He laughed and bent to pick up the menu, “Seriously, that just seems like a waste of money.”

“It probably was,” Harry chuckled, “But I was on break from touring at the time and I missed the loudness of performing so I just did it. It’s pretty great actually, really makes it feel like you’re hearing the music live.”

“Well then, I guess I’m gonna have to try out your fancy shower, Harold.”

“If you’d like to, then of course you can, Lewis.”

“I will fight you if you call me Lewis again.” Louis rolled his eyes, lightly punching Harry’s shoulder, “And I would win cause I fight dirty.”

“I’m sure you do a lot of things dirtily.” Harry whispered in his ear, his hand trailing down to Louis’ lower back. Fingers dipping into the waistband of his joggers and grazed the skin there lightly, “But we’re just gonna have to wait and see.”

He pulled his hand back, giving him a smirk as the waitress joined them in their dark corner. “Hi, love, I’d like the chicken curry.”

Louis felt his blood rushing to his groin, falling once again into the trap of cocky Harry and how incredibly hot he found him. He was barely touched by him, but just the thought of Harry touching him more and all over his body made him remember how little he’d been touched in the past year.

Louis rubbed his face roughly as Harry finished ordering the food and nodded politely at the waitress as she left before glaring back at Harry, “I’m gonna get you back for that.”

“I’m sure you will.” Harry said, slapping Louis’ bum as he went to pay.

-

“I hate you.” Louis said as he walked around Harry’s house, “This place is amazing and I hate you.”

Louis took a seat on the white couch that was stained and battered as he looked around the room. It was colorful and lively, yellow and blue all about and perfectly decorated. But what really stood out to him were all the awards just sitting around as if there were just set down when Harry got them and he never moved them. There were awards on the coffee table, the bookshelf, the mantle of the fireplace. They were all over the place and still managed to fit in perfectly with everything else.

Nothing was planned or thought out yet that just made everything look better. There was even a poster of Ryan Gosling on the wall and it tied in with everything else. It was pure insanity and Louis loved it.

“It’s not that great, Louis. This is just isn’t even my main house. I just stay here when I’m in London.” Harry shouted from the kitchen that was also perfect and expensive looking.

Louis rolled his eyes as he kicked off his shoes. “Not his main house, my arse. How many house does he even have?” He muttered.

He crossed his legs and reached into his bag, pulling out his laptop. As he waited for Harry to serve the food, Louis began typing away at his laptop. Letting the words flow through his fingers without thought. Reading them over and editing as he went. He treated everything he wrote as if it were going to be published the moment he finished.

He didn’t notice as Harry walked back into the room and stopped in his tracks to watch him work. He just looked on and took in every detail of Louis as he wrote. His face was screwed up in concentration, bottom lip between his teeth and eyebrows pulled together. Fingers flying over the keys.

Though Harry wanted to ask about what the writer was working on, but then he realized that he probably just wanted to work in silence. So he sat besides Louis and placed a plate between them.

“There’s your food for when you can break away for a moment.” Harry said as he pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Thanks, love.” Louis smiled up at him, “I’ll join you in just a mo’. Just want to finish this.”

Harry blushed as he dug into his food, not used to Louis calling him pet names despite Harry only ever calling him love. It made butterflies soar in him just hearing endearment coming from him.

The room was silent other than the noises of Louis typing and the light scraping of the forks as they ate. Usually, Harry would listen to music or have the T.V. on, but he didn’t feel a need with Louis there. The quiet was peaceful with him, even if they didn’t even acknowledge each other.

Twenty minutes pass until Louis realized that his plate was clear and Harry was washing dishes in the kitchen. He blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust from the blue light from the screen, and put his laptop aside. He cracked his neck before standing and going to join Harry in the kitchen.

“Hey, darling, I’m sorry for completely ignoring you.” Louis said as he entered the kitchen and placing the dish on the counter, “I thought that I would be able to do a quick edit, but I got caught up in my ideas.”

Harry turned to face him, cutting off the faucet, and shrugged, “It’s fine, Lou. I get it. Once you start on something, you don’t want to stop until it’s finished and perfect. I’m the same way.” He grabbed the plate and pat Louis’ bum, “Go on and pick a movie. I’ll just finish up in here and join you.” Louis saluted and marched off to the living room, leaving the green eyed lad giggling in his wake.

He settled back on the couch, pulling the quilt from the back of the couch onto his lap and placed his laptop back on his lap. Flicking through Netflix, Louis eventually fell upon The Notebook and started it.

“Oh, I love this movie!” Harry said as he joined Louis on the couch.

“I thought you would, seeing as you literally have a poster of Ryan Gosling on your wall.” Louis looked up from the laptop and pointed to the wall.

“Oh god, I forgot that was there.” Harry groaned, “Liam put that there when I moved in and I never took it down.”

Harry settling on the couch, drawing Louis attention to how far away he was seated. Rather than bringing it up, Louis just scooted over and leaned against Harry’s side.

“There, that’s better.” He mumbled as he returned to his writing. Harry smiled and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, focusing on the movie as Louis worked. Occasionally trying to get a peak at what he was typing.

“Stop trying to get a peak. You can read the book after it’s finished.” Louis said, not even having to look up to know Harry was look over his shoulder.

“But what’s the point of dating my favorite author if you won’t tell me how the series is going to end?” Harry whined, placing his head on Louis’.

Louis laughed and set the laptop aside, “I knew you wanted me for more than just my cute face.” He pulled the quilt over both their laps and rested his head on Harry’s chest. They like that for the rest of the movie with Louis commenting on the beauty that is Ryan Gosling and Harry quoting the movie line for line.

It wasn’t a night of pure romance and passion. They were comfortable just being together, laughing and talking about nothing important. Eating ice cream and drinking too much wine. Shouting over each other as they debated over Louis’ books and the plot lines, Harry spilling wine on Louis’ shirt from the excitement and apologizing profusely the author stripped off the stained shirt. It was a domestic night in, something they both needed desperately.

Eventually, after two more movies and another bottle of wine, Harry realized that Louis had fall asleep on his shoulder. He breathed slowly as his eyelashes fluttering every so often. Harry was right about Louis drooling in his sleep. He was still incredibly charmed with the sleeping man.

He stood slowly, gently laying him down on the couch as he went, and checked the time. It was nearly two in the morning. Harry didn’t want to disturb the sleeping man yet, so he did want any logical person would do. He took a picture of him and posted it on Instagram.

 ([x](http://melmanpur.tumblr.com/post/162241910354/and-then-theres-you-larry-social))

“Alright, Lou, let’s get up to bed.” Harry whispered as he gently rolled Louis over.

“Fuck off.” Louis huffed, “I don’t feel like moving.”

Harry chuckled a bit at his whiny author as he leaned down and picked him up with ease. The sleeping man yelped at the sudden movement, eyes flying open and arms wrapping around his neck.

“Harry, you could have warned me!” Louis shrieked as Harry walked easily up the stairs with him in his arms.  

“What? You said you didn’t feel like moving.” Harry smirked as he walked into his room and dropped Louis on the bed, “At least now you know how strong I am. You know, if the occasion were to ever arise that it’d be needed.”

Louis lifted himself up on his elbows, looking Harry up and down, “I can think of an occasion for you to lift me up again.”

He sat up, grabbing Harry by the shirt and pulling him down on top of him. Louis caught the singer’s lips with his own. Forcing his tongue’s way into his mouth. Harry’s hand found its way into Louis’ hair and the other to his ass, but Louis wasn’t satisfied with just laying there. Impatient with how slowly Harry was kissing him. He flipped them over, groaning as his hair was pulled during the shift.

Harry opened his eyes to see Louis above him, the light haloing around his figure. He looked beautiful as he smiled down at him and ran his hands up Harry’s chest, letting them rest on his face.

“Time for bed.” Louis whispered as he trailed his thumb over the cherry red lips, “Good night, love.” He pressed one more kiss on those cherry lips before standing and stripping off his joggers.

Harry lifted himself up on his forearms and licked his lips, “You’re a vixen, Louis.” He stood and followed Louis idea, stripping himself from of his clothes.

“I said that I’d get you back.” Louis grinned before pecking his lips and slipping under the sheets.

“You certainly did.” Harry said as he joined Louis in the bed. He pulled the smaller man into his chest and gave him one last kiss.

Louis laid his head down on Harry's chest, “You forgot to turn the light off, Harry.”

“Oh, right.” Harry smirked, “Hey Alexa, turn the lights off.” Thought the lights were off, Harry swore he saw Louis roll his eyes at him.

“Okay Harry, you have a fancy house. Shut up and go to sleep.”


End file.
